Things arn't always what they seem
by Luckybugg
Summary: Edward left Bella for Alice. How will Bella and Jasper deal with this news and will they be able to forgive and move on? I don't own twilight or anything in my story
1. My World Turned Upside Down

Chapter one My world turned upside down

A/n: I don't own the twilight series. Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter one My world turned upside down

I woke up this morning and things did not seem right. I didn't wake up to the usual cold arms that were around me. I sat up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes. The more I thought about this the more that I realized it was happening quite a lot lately. I figured that's something had come up and Edward would return shortly. I took that moment I had by myself to take my human moment. I grab my bag of toiletries and ran down the hall to take a shower.

When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror. My hair looked like a haystack and my eyes looked sad. I ignored my eyes and ran a brush through my hair before I jumped in the shower.

After my shower I went and put clothes on and proceeded down stairs to get some breakfast. As I was pulling a bowl down from the cabinet I herd the one voice that I was waiting to hear.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Edward asked. I could tell that something wasn't right by the tone in his voice. I turned around to answer too see if I could see what it was in his eyes but he had his mask in place.

"Fine, but I hate waking up in the morning without your arms around me."

"Sorry, love, I had some things that I needed to take care of before you woke up."

"O" That was the only word that came to mind when I herd this. I went back to retrieving my breakfast. When I was almost finished Edward asked if we could go to his house because he had something he wanted to talk to m about. The hole in my heart woke up and started to ach. The only thing that I could do was shake my head yes. He picked me up and put me on his back and then was running toward his house.

The whole run we were both quiet. I was deep in thought trying to convince myself that things were fine and he just wanted to talk to me about something small.

When his house came into view he put me down and took my hand in his as he led me to the living room.

"Where is everyone at?"

"Their around, they are just trying to give up some privacy."

We sat down on the couch but instead of him pulling me onto his lap he sat facing me so that he could see my face. What ever it was that he wanted to talk about I could tell that he wanted to see my full reaction.

"Bella, you know that I love you with every fiber of my being right?"

The only reaction to this I could give him was a slight head nod.

"Bella, there really is no easy way to say what it is I have to say but I'm going to try and do it while doing the least amount of damage possible. Something has come up and I don't think that I will be able to go on like this. I'm not sure how or why but I have fallen in love with someone else…"

That was all I needed to hear. I tuned out after that. I didn't want to know who it was or why. There were so many things running through my head that my head started to spin. I knew that we were way out of balance. He was god like and I was simple and normal. What was I thinking to think that he would love me like that? I knew this is how it was going to be, even after Italy.

Very suddenly I was overcome with a wave of depression, hurt and sadness that was the worst I have ever felt. I wondered where it had come from when I herd a crash upstairs and then Jasper running down the stairs with Alice on his heals.

'Why Edward? Why? Can you answer me that." Jasper was yelling at Edward as he took a defensive stance like he was ready to attack.

As Jasper did this several things happened, Alice stepped in front of me to protect me, Edward went into a crouch with a growl and I realized who it was that Edward was leaving me for.

"Alice" It came out in barley a whisper but I knew that she would hear it. She turned around with a look of pure sadness and disgrace. I could tell that if she were human that she would be crying. It was in that moment that my fear was confirmed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We never meant for this to happen. I didn't even see it happening. We were just sitting there one day and then everything clicked into place. I know that I was your best friend and that I stole your boyfriend but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me I really didn't mean for this to happen."

Alice was cut of by a series of growls and Jasper and Edwards fight. At this, the rest of the family was in the room. Emmett was trying to break up the fight with the help of Carlisle and to my surprise Rose had me in a huge hug with Esme trying to calm the sobs that I had not realized were racking through my body.

Emmett and Carlisle were finally able to break Jasper and Edward apart. Emmett had a hold of Jasper and was trying to calm him down while Carlisle had a hold of Edward and was just staring at him in disbelief.

"What happened here?" Carlisle demanded.

Alice and Edward hung their heads in shame and Jasper just stared off into space. I was still sobbing and was in no position to start trying to put words together to form a sentence. Finally it was Alice who spoke up.

"Edward and I were trying to explain to Jasper and Bella what happened and Jasper's emotions go out of control due to all of our emotions running on high. He then came down here and ended up in a fight with Edward while I was trying to apologize to Bella."

She was cut off on her explanation by Carlisle. After she had stopped talking I herd Jasper say something to low for me to hear to Emmett. Emmett then released Jasper and Jasper walked over to me.

"Bella, I know you're not ok so I'm not going to ask. Come with me for a few days and will work through this ok. Esme can take care of things with Charlie but I think we need to get away from this for a while."

"Ok" was the only response that I could muster up.

"Me and Emmett and going to go with you. Someone is going to need to look after her while you hunt and I can see that you need to hunt now. Why don't I take Bella in my car while you and Emmett go hunt and meet us there." Rose spoke as she wrapped her arms around me tighter. Jasper thought about this for a moment then gave her a quick nod. Before I knew if I was being carried out to Rose's car with Esme close in toe.

"Hunny, I hope you feel better. You are stronger then this. I will take care of everything with Charlie and you take all the time that you need. We aren't going anywhere this time and we will help you through this."

No sooner that Rose put me on the ground then Esme had her arms wrapped around me in a warm motherly hug. Carlisle had come out by the time she put me down and told me that he was sorry for what had happened.

"I hope that you can get through this. If anyone can help you it's Jasper" Carlisle said with a warm smile.

I climbed into Rose's front seat and with one last look at the house, we were gone.

We had been on the road for about two hours now and things in the car were still quite. I was confused as to how this whole thing had happened and was deep in thought when Rose pulled me out of it.

"Belle, are you awake?"

I turned to look at Rose and shook my head. I knew that my voice was shot from all the crying that I had been doing and I didn't trust it to work.

"Bella, I know that we don't have the best relationship but I could not stand there and watch my sister be hurt so badly. I know that I'm not the person that you want to be around right now but I want you to know that I am here for you. If you want to talk or just cry I'll be here."

Her words were making a new set of tears stream from my face. I was touched that Rose had cared so much for me. Now that I was best friendless I knew that it was just what I needed at that moment.

"I also thought that if me and Emmett came that we could help keep you mind off of things. And that you might want another girl around." She added with a bright smile.

"Thanks Rose. You have no idea how much it means to me that you said that. I hope that if nothing else, we can have a better relationship because of this."

"I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think that we could defiantly think that we could work something out." Rose said with a huge smile and a small giggle.

"And since recent events have occurred, I think that I might be in need of a new best friend." After I realized what I said I held my breath and looked over at Rose. I hoped that I hadn't pushed this too far.

She let a huge smile spread across her face and nodded her head yes.

After this we drove in silence for the rest of this trip. After about 4 more hours Rose slowed the car down in a small town and pulled into a grocery store.

"Why are we here?"

"Well you need something to eat for the next couple of days don't you?" Rose said with a chuckle and was out of the car in the blink of an eye. She waited for me in front of the car and we headed into the store.


	2. Picking Up a Few Things

Chapter one My world turned upside down

A/N: Still don't own twilight 

Chapter 2 Picking up a few things

We had the groceries packed in the back of the car and was tearing down the road again when Rose's phone rang.

"Alice what do you want? Don't you think you've done enough?" Rose said in a hiss. "Why should it matter what happens between them." "No I'm not" "Edward, you have no right to care about that right now. I know you tried to let her down gently but as you can see that was not a possibility. I don't think that you or Alice should come anywhere near either of them until they think they are ready. Three vampires should be more than enough to keep Bella safe although that is not longer your concern. Goodbye" Rose said with pure venom dripping from her words. I didn't ask what all had been said because I wasn't ready to discuss Edward yet.

I let a small smile spread across my face as I thought his name and the pain that usually rocked through my body was absent. Maybe I could get through this. I still have the whole Cullen family behind me and they promised not to go anywhere. Rose noticed the smile on my face and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that I didn't want to know what you phone call was about because I didn't want to talk about Edward yet. The smile was because when I thought his name, I felt nothing. Last time he left, my body would feel as if it was ripping at the seams when I would think about him let alone think his name and I was just surprised and happy that it didn't happen. I was also thinking that I might be able to get through this since your family is still behind me this time." My smile stated to get bigger as I said what I was thinking about out loud and realized how true my words could be.

Rose returned my smile and turned on the radio for the rest of the drive. The house was tucked up in the mountains but I wasn't sure exactly where those mountains were. By the time we had turned into the drive way, Rose had me loosened up and I was singing along to the song on the radio with her. When the house came into view I let out a small gasp. It looked similar to the one in forks. It was a three story Victorian house with a wrap around porch. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the top step, having a conversation. When they noticed that we had pulled up they jumped off of the top step to greet us.

"Emmett, can you get the groceries out of the back of the car please." Rose said before giving her husband a kiss. Jasper and I looked away from them awkwardly and Rose mumbled sorry with a sheepish grin.

Jasper gave me a big hug as Emmett retrieved the groceries out of the back of the car.

"How ya holding up? I must say that I'm a little confused by your emotions right now?" Jasper said while giving me a smirk.

"Actually, I'm holding up pretty well. Rose and I had a talk on the way here and I'm really glad that she and Emmett came. I don't think that I would have gotten under control so fast if it wasn't for her. She was a big help and I owe her a big thank you.  
How are you doing?" I asked when I realized that he was going through what I was.

"I think I knew that it was coming. Their emotions have been hinting at it but I think I just didn't want to believe it. I think the hardest part of it will be forgiving them because they were being honest when they said they didn't want to hurt us." He gave me a small smile as Rose came bounding back down the stairs.

"So we put the groceries away and I was wondering if I could cash in on that?" She said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Cash in on what? That grin of yours is starting to scare me."

"You said that you owe me."

"Yeah your right I do. Ok I guess but promise that you won't hurt me too much." I said with a smile of my own.

As I said this Emmett picked me up in one of his bone crushing hugs. "Emmett…I can't…Breath." I managed to get out.

"Sorry Bella but I really thought after seeing how you were when you left that I would never get to see you smile again."

"I must agree because I could feel your emotions too." Jasper said with a smile spreading across his own face while wrapping me in another hug. "And don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered. That sent a shiver down my spine. I was looking into his eyes when he put me down and could see the truth and care in his eyes. I didn't even realize that he had dazzled me until he let me go. My knees went weak and I waited for the ground to meet my body. But it never did.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked in a very worried voice but there was a hint of a smile playing around his lips. He could feel what I was feeling and once they registered he realized what it is he had done. "Sorry about that I guess I didn't realize I could do that to you." He said with a sheepish grin.

Rose took me from Jaspers grasp and was herding me toward the car. "What just happened?"

"He dazzled me" I said with a giggle. Rose tried to hold back the smile that was playing on her lips but was unsuccessful.

"Geez Jasper, she just had her world crash around her and you're dazzling her already." She said as she started to laugh.

"I didn't mean to I didn't think that I was able to do that. I'm sorry Bella I really didn't mean to." Jasper was trying to defend himself.

"Its ok Jasper I don't mind. Edward used to do it to me all the time. I'm used to it." I said while laughing with Rose. After I said this three pairs of eyes looked at me with worry. I didn't even realize that I had mentioned Edward until Jasper was by my side again making sure that I was really ok. "I promise that I'm ok. You can feel what I'm feeling and you should know I'm telling the truth."

"I'm sorry. I was just prepared for the worst. And you do have pain coming from you. It almost seems as if it is fighting with your will to over come it. It caught me off guard that's all." He said.

I climbed into the back of Rose's car with Jasper right behind me. "So are you going to tell me where we are going or are you going to keep it a secret?" I asked a little annoyed as I realized why I was being pushed into the car.

"We my dear sister, are going shopping since no of us brought clothes with us. We also need to get some things for you." Rose replied as if it was obvious.

We were at the mall in no time with Rose's driving. She was pulling me from store to store throwing clothes at me to try on. By the time she had finished we had over twenty bags of new clothes. I knew that I would never wear all of these but I didn't argue with her. I was actually enjoying it and was glad to get my mind off of things.

My stomach was growling as Rose Dragged me over to the food court. "What do you want?"

"Umm I'm not really sure how about just a piece of pizza and a coke."

"Ok" She said as she took off toward the pizza place after setting down the bags. The boys had appeared as Rose was returning with my food.

"Did you guys get everything that you need? I got Bella and I Clothes and I picked you each up a few things as well. We just have to make a few more stops and we should be ready to head home."

"Yes Rosie we both picked out some clothes. We bought a new x-box with some games and a few other things as well to tide us over for a few days." Emmett said with a smile as he kissed his wife on the check. I looked over at Jasper and he was giving me a warm smile but I could tell that him and Emmett were up to something. I guess I would find out eventually.

After I had finished eating the boys said their goodbyes and said they would take the bags and meet us at the car. Rose was off again moving quickly through the mall to get the last of the things that we needed. We meet up with the boys who were waiting in the car discussing a hunting trip for the near future.

Me and Rose got into the car and we drove off toward home. I guess I didn't realize how tired the shopping trip had made me until I let out a big yawn. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me toward him laying my head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Bella you have had a very long and draining day." That was the last thing I heard as I drifted off into sleep.


	3. Starting to Mend

Chapter one My world turned upside down

A/n: I don't own any of twilight

Chapter 3 Starting to mend

I woke up in a nice and cozy bed with the covers around me. I figured that someone had carried me here to let me sleep. I opened my eyes when I realized that I had no idea where I was and saw a pair of eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to wake up so quickly. I have a few things that I need to talk to you about if you're awake enough for it." Rose asked.

"Yeah sure shoot. I'm awake for now but if you don't mind can I have a human minute really quick."

"Sure go ahead" I jumped out of bed and headed for the door when I realized that I had no idea where the bathroom was. I turned around and asked Rose where the bathroom was. She simply pointed to another door that was on the adjacent wall. I blushed slightly and headed to use the bathroom. After I was finished I crawled back into bed. Rose came over a sat next to me and then began to speak.

"We are in our home in Alaska. I will give you tour when you feel up to it. Esme called Charlie and explained that I have taken you on a surprise shopping trip and will be gone for a week. If you need more time after that we will let Esme know and she will handle it. You are currently in Carlisle and Esme's room. Speaking of rooms, that gets me to what I needed to talk to you about. You have a few options for where you can stay. Esme said that you are more then welcome to use this room, you can us Edward's or Jasper has offered to share with you. He understands if you are not comfortable with that but since he doesn't need to sleep he wouldn't really need anything but the bathroom."

Rose finished the last bit in a rush. I don't think she wanted me to feel upset or awkward about where I was sleeping. I thought about it for a minute looking over at Rose. She had a mix of emotions on her face. She looked like she was afraid she had offended me yet she was curious as to what I was going to say.

I held up my finger telling her I needed another minute and then said Jasper's name. It was in my normal voice but I knew that he would hear it. I herd a quiet knock on the door and told him to come in.

"Jasper are you sure that you are ok with sharing a room with me? Is it going to bother you too much with my scent being on you things and me being around?" I remembered what happened at my birthday party and didn't want to make things more difficult for him. I wanted to make sure that he didn't offer me his room because he felt bad.

"Yes I'm sure. I would love to have you share my room with me if that is alright with you." He seemed like he was really hoping that I would be ok with this. I thought about it for another minute and came to a conclusion. I would not stay in Edward's room, it would hurt too much, and I didn't want to intrude on Esme's room so Jasper's was my best bet.

"I would love to share a room with you Jasper." As soon as I said this both he and Rose let out a breath that I didn't realize either of them was holding. A smile spread across Jasper's face and I couldn't help but return it.

It was Rose who spoke up first. "I'm glad that was your choice because we kind of already started to move you in. We repainted the room and put all of your clothes in the closet. I also put all of you toiletries in the bathroom. I will let Jasper take you and show you your room." She said with a smile as she gracefully rose from the bed and made her way out of the room.

I was left alone with Jasper. At the thought of this my heart rate quickened just slightly. I knew that a normal person would not notice this but unfortunately Jasper did. He raised his eyebrow at me but let it go. He then offered me his hand and helped me off of the bed. The minute our hands touched I felt an electrical shock much like I did the first time Edward ever touched me. I blushed as I remembered the memory. Jasper quickly let got of my hand and I followed him out of the door.

We walked down the hall and stopped in front of the first door on the left. Jasper looked at me to make sure that I was ready and then he opened the door. I took a step in followed closely by Jasper. The room was a warm red color with black carpet. It had a black and red comfortable with matching pillows. I moved over to the closet and opened it up. I noticed that half of the closet was full of Jasper's clothes but the other half of the closet was full of all the new clothes that me and Rose bought while we were out today. I noticed that there were a lot more shoes then I thought we had bought. I turned toward Jasper and walked over to him. I threw my arms around him and started to cry.

"You welcome"

"How did you know?" I asked curious as to how he knew that I wasn't crying because I was sad.

"I can tell what your feeling remember." I blushed and knew that I was as red as a tomato. "Emmett and I painted and Rose did everything else. This used to be Alice and my room but I figured that a fresh coat of paint and some new things and it could get a new start. This is for the time being our room. All of your things should be in the bathroom that you need."

"Thanks Jasper this is what I really needed. Thank you for sharing your room with me. I know it's not easy."

"You're my little sister, why wouldn't I share my room with you." He said as he gave me a big smile. I was then that I looked at the clock and noticed it was 2 in the morning. A yawn escaped me before I could hold it in and the next thing I knew Jasper was tucking me into bed.

"Get some sleep. It's still pretty early in the morning and you have had an emotional day. The three of us are down stairs if you need anything." I could feel a wave of lethargy wash over me and figured that Jasper was making sure I feel asleep easy. I didn't even hear Jasper leave before I drifted back of to sleep.

I was walking through a forest and it was pitch black. I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground scraping my hand in the process. I sat on the ground cold and feeling broken when Edward appeared through the trees. I got up and tried to run toward him but the faster I ran the further away he seemed to get. I feel onto the ground sobbing. I suddenly felt as I had when he left the first time. I awoke with a scream. I had tears running down my face while I shook.

Jasper suddenly appeared and gathered up my broken form into his arms. He cradled me in his arms and let me get out all of the emotions I was feeling. I not only cried because of my dream, but I was starting to feel the emotions of what had happened the day prior with Edward and Alice. Jasper rocked my back and forth while he hummed to me. He let me cry until I was not able to cry anymore. He didn't move after I had finished crying. He just held me tighter while I snuggled down into his chest. I wanted to forget everything that had happened. I wanted to forget that Edward left me for my best friend and that I wasn't good enough for him. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out. Jasper just continued to hold me until finally I cried myself back to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was still in Jasper's arms. He had his face buried in my hair when I woke up and was still humming to me. He loosened his grip on me when he realized that I was awake. I made no move to untwine myself from his arms yet. I felt safe in Jasper's arms and I felt almost like the world was where it was supposed to be. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were starting to get very dark again. I then realized that Jasper had been holding me for hours now.

"I'm sorry" I said this not only for my outburst last night but for making him stay with me while he was so thirsty.

"Are you ok? I haven't felt such pain in a long time coming from one person. I never thought you were going to stop crying. I was glad when you feel asleep." He seemed like he was really worried about me. I didn't want him to have to worry about me, he had his own side of this problem to handle let alone my half with it.

"I feel a lot better now that I was able to get a lot of my emotions out last night. I am really sorry that you had to see that. You didn't have to stay with me, I would have been ok." I still felt guilty for making him go through that.

"Please don't feel guilty about that. It's what you needed. In fact, I think it made me feel better since I am not able to cry. I can feel that you feel a lot lighter with your emotions. Do you think you're up for a shower and then some breakfast? Carlisle and Esme are on their way and should be here some time tonight."

"Yeah I think a shower is a good idea. And Jasper, thank you so much. It really means a lot to me." I knew he knew what I was talking about and was glad that I had him here. He knew what I was feeling.

"Anytime. That's what big brothers are for. To protect their little sisters even if it's from a bad dream." Jasper said with a smile as he got up and walked to the door. "Come on down when you're done. Rose is making you breakfast and is dying to show you the house."

With that he walked out of the door and shut it behind him. I walked over to the bathroom and found all of my shampoo and stuff. I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand and tried wash away my memories of Edward.


	4. How Do i Really Feel?

Chapter one My world turned upside down

A/n: I don't own anything

Chapter 4 How do I really feel

After my shower, I dried off and went to put some clothes on. I found that Rose had laid an outfit out for me on the bed. I put my clothes on and pulled a pair of socks out before heading down the stairs. I could smell bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. I never knew that Rose could cook.

"Good morning sleepy head" Rose said brightly.

"Good morning. This smells amazing. I never knew that you could cook."

"There are many things that you have yet to know about me little sister. That's why they boys have gone hunting today and I have planed out the day so that we can get to know each other better." Rose said while handing me a plate full of food.

"Ok" I said while giving her a bright smile. I couldn't help but notice that I felt like something was missing. I just dismissed it as me missing Edward. I couldn't help but feel that it was something other than that.

Rose and I spent the rest of the day clowning around and doing girly things. It amazed me how much these things could be enjoyed when done at a human pace. And when you were a willing participate. I ended up learning a lot about Rose and was really glad that we were giving the chance to become such good friends.

When the boys got home we were watching a movie. Emmett set down next to Rose and pulled her onto his lap. Jasper sat in the chair that was facing the sofa I was on. When the movie ended I looked up to find that Rose and Emmett had left the room and Jasper was staring at me.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked still confused. Stupid quiet vampires.

"They went to go have some alone time. They didn't want to make us feel uncomfortable. How was your day with Rose? You seem to feel much more relaxed and at ease."

"It was a lot of fun. I enjoyed doing those things that Alice used to make me do for once. It amazes me how much fun they can be when done at a human pace and when I am willing to participate." I mentally kicked myself after I said Alice's name and Jasper flinched a little. "Sorry" I whispered.

"It's ok. It's getting better. I miss her but I think I'm going to be ok. I decided with Emmett today that I'm going to focus on school for a while and the rest of the family. The only thing that I'm worried about is slipping. Alice was always that one that would catch me or know when things were getting bad. I just hope that I have enough strength to be able to do it." When Jasper finished he looked like he would be in tears if he could.

I got up and went to kneel in front of Jasper. I took his hands in mine and waited for him to look into my eyes. "Jasper you are strong enough. I am trusting you with my life this week and so far you are doing a great job. You were able to calm me down last night and stay with me all night even though I know you were thirsty. I will help you as much as I can but I know that you can do it. I will always be here for you to talk to if you need me and you can always come hang out with me at school if you need a break." I knew that he could feel how much hope and trust I had in him. I needed him to understand that he was strong enough to do this. He had giving me my strength to get over this and now it was time for me to repay him.

He sat in thought for a minute and then smiled down at me. "I hope your right Bella, I really do. And I think that with all the trust and faith you have in me I might be able to do it. And there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"How would you feel about attending Dartmouth with me, Emmett and Rosalie in the fall? I know that you were supposed to go to Alaska but since you're not changing right now, I was hoping that you would come with us and take some classes. I would be more than happy to help you with your work if you wanted. And it would just be us four. I convinced Emmett to talk Rose into and I know she would want to you come to?"

"I don't know Jasper but I will give it some thought."

"We would pay for you to still go of course and you would have your own room. We have a small home on the outskirts of Hanover. I think that you would really like it and they have an excellent English Lit. department." Jasper was soon cut of by s squeal from upstairs which could only be Rose.

Moving to fast for my eyes, Rose had me wrapped in a giant hug. She was rambling on about decorating my new room at the house, new school clothes and all the fun things that we had ahead of us in the next couple years.

"Rose she hasn't said yes yet." Jasper said sounding a little annoyed. I think Rose's emotions were starting to get out of control.

Rose looked at me with a pout on her lips. "Please Bella. It will be so much fun and we would have so many things to do. Please." I think she was even trying to dazzle me.

I looked over at Jasper for some help but his eyes were doing the unfair smoldering thing. "Yeah I'll go." I said still locked in Jasper's gaze. Rose broke it by picking me up and jumping up and down going on about clothes and things. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but I would be going to school with my two big brothers and my big sister or should I say best friend now. As I thought about that a big smile came across my face and I started to scream and jump around with Rose. Jasper had to calm us down because he was starting to get a headache when Emmett came down stairs.

"Sorry bro but I couldn't keep her at bay. You know how they can get." Emmett said while looking between me and Rose with out beaming smiles.

After our little outburst, me and Rose sat and tried to calm ourselves down. "Alright so who's up for a movie while we wait for Carlisle and Esme to get here?" Rose asked with a wicked grin on her face. We all agreed and Rose ran upstairs to get the movie she already had picked out. When she came down I saw what the movie was.

"Please don't make me watch that, I hate scary movies." I whined. I really did hate scary movies. I could handle vampires who wanted to kill me and new werewolves but I couldn't handle ghost.

"Are you serious Bella? After everything that you have been through you don't like scary movies?" Emmett asked. He was laughing by the end of his statement.

"Fine, I'll watch it." I was really going to regret that.

Jasper came up next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Sit by me and I'll protect you" He said. He gave me a big smile which showed off all of his teeth. A shiver went down my spine and I could have sworn that I herd Jasper chuckle.

I was ok through the first half of the movie but then it started to get really scared. I covered my eyes and jumped at one part. I jumped so high that I ended up in Jasper's lap. I went to get off because I didn't want to make things weird but he put his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I hesitated torn as to what I should do.

"I told you I would protect you. It's ok, and don't feel weird about it I'm ok with this if you are."

Jasper's whispering to me sent shivers down my spine. It was at that moment that I noticed that me and Jasper were getting rather close. I didn't really know how I felt about this. I was thinking that it might be too soon when another very scary part came up and I snuggled into Jasper's chest and hid my eyes in his shoulder.

A few minutes later Esme and Carlisle arrived. The movie wasn't quite over so Rose put it on pause for us to finish later. When Esme saw me sitting so close to Jasper on his lap I could have swore I saw a sparkle in her eye. I felt very uncomfortable and climbed off of his lap and went to give Esme a hug. I never realized how much I had missed them.


	5. What is this Feeling?

A/n: I don't own twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 5 What is this feeling

After we greeted Esme and Carlisle, we all sat in the living room to discuss what had happened.

"Bella dear it's so good to see you smile. I really thought that you were going to go into shock. How have you been?" Esme asked. She had worry in her eyes and was looking at me like she expected me to break down.

"I have been better but it's not the worst I have ever been. Rose is doing a great job of keeping my mind off of things. For the most part I'm ok with it except when I go to sleep. I have bad dreams that remind me about the first time you guys left and how I felt." I said looking at the floor. I could feel the tears starting to well up but I held them back.

"I'm sorry dear. I promise that we are not going anywhere this time. I really hope that you believe me when I say that." Esme said while getting up and pulling me into a motherly hug. "You are one of my daughters now, I would never want to see you hurt like that again." Esme said with a smile. "And I have also been informed that you will be attending Dartmouth in the fall with these three, correct?"

"Yep. It that's ok with you guys." I knew that they wouldn't care but I still didn't want to be rude.

"Of course dear, it will be our pleasure." Carlisle said. He seemed pleased at my choice to attend Dartmouth and more then willing to do whatever necessary to get me there.

"When we get back I will go with you to speak to Charlie about it." Esme said. At the mention of Charlie my stomach started to turn. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him about me and Edward. I couldn't tell him that he left me for Alice because Alice is his sister. O well, I still had a few days until I have to figure that one out.

After we had spent two hours catching up, my stomach decided that it was hungry. Esme took my by the hand and led me into the kitchen. Rose jumped up behind us and followed us to the kitchen. I sat down next to her on the bar stool while Esme proceeded to retrieve the ingredients she would need to make my dinner.

Rose and Esme had started discussing how they were going to decorate my new room at the house in Hanover and the things that i would need to get for school. The year was starting in two weeks and there was a lot that still needed to be done. My mind began to wonder over the past two days. I thought about Edward and how he really did want to let me down easily and how upset Alice looked. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't their fault that this happened and that I was going to forgive them. I would need to talk to Jasper first and make sure he was willing to as well. At the thought of Jasper I blushed. Why had I been acting that way lately when it came to Jasper? It was then that I herd Esme ask me a question.

"What I'm sorry I was dazed out?" I said with a small giggle.

"I said you looked pretty cozy on Jasper's laugh when Carlisle and I arrived earlier. Anything going on between the two of you?" She said while pure curiosity on her face.

Rose let out a small giggle as I sat and thought about what the right answer would be. I knew that he was in the room next to us and would be able to hear everything that I was about to say. I was pretty sure that he still loved Alive and he was too hurt to have feelings for me, I was his little sister. And I didn't know if I even liked him that way, I was just surprised at how comfortable I was with him. His actions must just be because I am his little sister and he doesn't want to see me hurting more than I already am.

"He just protecting me like a good big brother. He knows how I feel and what I'm going through and he feels like if he comforts me that he is somehow comforting his own broken heart." I said proud of the answer I had come too.

"So what exactly happened last night then Bella? We herd you scream and Jasper went up to make sure you were ok and never came back down." Rose questioned. She almost looked worried about my outburst last night but was glad that Jasper got it under control.

Esme looked at me with a sly smile awaiting my answer. "I had a bad dream that made me feel like I did when you guys had left. I was almost hysterical when Jasper came in and gathered me up in his arms. He held me while I cried out all of the tears that I had from Edward leaving me, both times. Then I guess I cried myself to sleep. I woke up still in his arms."

"He really is getting good at being a big brother isn't he? It's kind of cute. He really does just want you to get through this. He was really worried that you were going to go into shock if you didn't release your emotions. He was relieved when you did last night." Rose said matter-of-factly. "And might I add I'm getting pretty good at being your best friend." She said with a dazzling smile.

"I'm so happy to see you guys getting along so well." Esme said with a smile. She was probably thinking about if she would ever be able to put her family back together.

Esme sat my dinner in front of me while we finished out conversation. I decided that after dinner I would go talk to Jasper about forgiving Edward and Alice. I told Rose and Esme that was going to look for Jasper and excused myself while Esme started on the dishes.

I looked down stairs then headed up stairs to see if he might be in our room. I opened the door of our room and was greeted with a shock. Jasper was standing in the middle of the room with just a towel around his waist. He much have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was still wet and he had drops of water running down his chest. My eyes raked over his body as I stood there in the door way. He had well-defined muscles in his arms that I could see flex as he stood holding his shirt, he had a perfect chiseled chest that had water running down it from his still wet hair, and as my eyes continued to move down I felt a blush come to my checks. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart rate accelerated as I quickly lifted my eyes back up to his face. I had never noticed just how attracted he was with his long blond hair and his warm eyes. When I looked at his eyes I realized that he was staring back at me.

I quickly looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry Jasper I didn't realize you were taking a shower. I'll let you finish getting dressed." I quickly turned around and walked back out of the room and closed the door. I stumble down the stairs still dazzled from seeing such a beautiful creature standing in my room. I had made it almost down the stairs when my foot slipped and I fell. I waited to hit the ground but I never did.

"You ok Bella?" Emmett asked with a huge grin playing on his lips.

I quickly tried to compose myself so that I could answer him but before I could I was being picked up and carried back up the stairs. I was taken into my room and sat on the bed. Jasper then climbed up on the bed next to me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before either of us said anything.

"I really am sorry Jasper I didn't realize you were taking a shower or I would have knocked. I didn't think about it."

Jasper had cut me off before I could finish my apology. "It's ok Bella. I had a towel on and I could tell that you just wanted to talk to me about something. Although if I'm not mistaken, I felt a few other things coming from you in that moment as well." He said with a huge grin across his face. I could tell that I had made a new shade of red with my blush because Jasper had caught me ogling him. "Hey don't be embarrassed. I'm a vampire, I am supposed to attract my pray remember." He said with a chuckle. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was thinking that I might forgive Alice and Edward when we return home and I wanted to ask you if that was ok with you."

"Why do you have to ask me if it's ok?"

"I would feel like I was betraying you if I forgave them and you hadn't yet. We are in this together remember." I said giving him a big genuine smile.

"I think that forgiving them would be a good idea. They didn't really mean to hurt us and I'm pretty sure Alice misses you." Jasper said with a smile.

I returned his smile. I then realized how late it was and decided that now was probably a good time for bed. I really wanted Jasper to stay with me but I didn't know how he would feel about that. I felt that if he was here with me, I might not have any bad dreams tonight. And I missed when Edward would let me sleep in his cold arms. I decided now was a good time to go put my pj's on and get ready for bed. That would give me a few more minutes to make my decision.

When I returned from the bathroom Jasper was still sitting in the same place. He pulled the blankets down and tucked me in. He then headed for the door.

"What has your emotions in such a war right now?" Jasper asked while turning to look at me before he left.

"I was wondering if you would mind staying with me until I fell asleep. I don't want to have another bad dream." I said will playing with the corner of the blanket. I would understand if he said no, I didn't want to push his control.

Jasper didn't answer but simply closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He laid down nest to me and put his arms around me. I snuggled up next to his chest and took a deep breath. It was the first time I had actually smelled Jasper and he smelled very similar to Edward. It helped to calm me down. I mumble a thank you to Jasper but I was almost asleep by then and it just came out jumbled.

"Sleep well Bella" Jasper said as he kissed the top of my head. I then feel into a deep sleep for the first time in two days.


	6. Forgiven?

A/n: I don't own anything

Chapter 6 Forgiven?

The rest of the week flew by in much of the same manner. Rose keeping me busy with various actives she had planed for the day, Esme made my meals, falling asleep every night in Jasper's arms and waking up still in them. It was something that I was slowly becoming accustomed to. I knew however that it would have to end since we were heading home today. We were leaving early in the morning so that we would be home by lunch time. Jasper and I had decided to talk to Alice and Edward when we got home. I had caused enough problems in this family and I wanted to mend it as quickly as possible.

We had been driving for a few hours now and I had been wrapped up in my thoughts that whole time. I wasn't sure how to talk to Alice. I knew that she could never be my best friend again but I still wanted to be on good terms with her. It was going to hurt every time I see Edward kiss her or wrap his arms around her like he used to with me. But I knew that I would be able to move on eventually. This was my family now too. The thing that I knew was going to hurt the most was telling Alice that Rose was my new best friend. I was assuming that she had already seen our talk coming and was hoping that this would make things a little easier. Jasper was the one that pulled me out of my thoughts that were quickly spiraling out of control.

"Things are going to go fine. Alice will be sad but I think that she will understand. She knew that she was giving up a lot when she moved on to Edward. Don't feel guilty for patching the hole that she caused." I knew that he was worried about me. I felt guilty because I didn't want him to have to worry about me anymore that he already did.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just a little antsy. I don't want Alice to hate me that's all."

We rode in silence until my until my stomach decided that it wanted some food. Jasper pulled over at that the next rest stop for me to get something to eat. I ate my food while once again wrapping myself in my thoughts.

All too some the Cullen's house in Forks came into view. I swallowed hard as Jasper helped me out of the car. He gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I replied with a groan. He gave me a kiss on the check and let go of his hold on me. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the door. He gave my hand a quick squeeze before he opened the door and led me past him.

Alice and Edward we standing at the bottom of the stairs when we entered. They both looked like they were a mess and hadn't feed in a while. Jasper nodded his head toward the living room and they followed the two of us in. Jasper and I sat on one couch and Edward and Alice on the other. Before I could sit Jasper had sat and pulled me onto his lap. I herd a small growl come from Edward. Jasper just wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner and stared back at Edward. It seemed that they were having a private conversation probably involving how close me and Jasper were at the moment.

I figured since I was the one who was deciding to forgive them that I should start. "Edward, Alice I assume you know why we are here." Alice gave me a small smile but Edward just kept glaring at Jasper.

"Alice, you were my best friend but I will never be able to fully forgive you for what you have done. I miss you and I want us to be able to be friends but I need you to understand that we will never have anywhere near the relationship we once had. Rose has been filling the hole that you caused and I'm really glad that I got the chance to know her better. I thank you for that." Alice gave me a small nod saying that she understood what I was saying. She looked sad and I sent a twinge of sadness through me. I then turned my attention to Edward.

"Edward, I will never be able to forgive you. I know this will hurt you, but it hurts me too much too even think about you with Alice. I hope that maybe one day in the future we will have some type of relationship but right now it is not possible. I'm sorry." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and quickly buried my head into Jasper's chest. I could feel the calm that Jasper was emitting.

"Edward, I really expected better from you. You were my brother and she was my wife. How could you do that to me? I know that neither of you expected it to happen, but can you imagine how much pain it has caused either of us. That's your problem Edward, you never think of other people. It's always what Edward wants or what Edward thinks is best. Well maybe it's time that Edward stopped and thought about someone other than himself for once." As Jasper spoke, the sound of his voice and the movement of his breathing started to clam my tears. I could tell that he was holding in a growl because I could feel the vibrations in his chest as I lay there.

"Alice, I have no idea what to even say to you. You were everything to me. You were the one person who I knew I had been waiting all of my life for you the minute I saw you. I don't understand how you can do this to me without so much as a second thought. I would expect something like this from Edward but never from you. And Bella was your best friend Alice. Could you even imagine what position that put her in?" Jasper was getting frustrated and angry and I didn't want him to lose his temper. I looked up at him and put my hand on his check. He leaned into the warmth and closed his eyes for a second. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself. While his eyes were still closed I replaced my hand with a kiss. I put my head back on his chest once he had opened his eyes.

I heard another growl erupt from Edward. "You don't have that right anymore." Jasper was furious now. He really had stepped into the role of big brother rather well. I was glad that I had Jasper to protect me because I really didn't want to deal with Edward right now. "You can't break her like that and then expect her to not move on. She has finally come to terms with what the two of you have done and you treat her like nothing ever happened. You can't hold her in limbo Edward. She had enough courage to come here and tell you both that she forgiven you for the terrible thing that you did to her and this is how you repay her. She maybe able to forgive you or one day forgive you but I however can not. I will live in this house and be civil with both of you but you are nothing to me. I hope that you both will realize just what you have caused."

When Jasper had finished his rant, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked my voice cracking at the end. I hoped that I had cried my last set of tears over this.

"Esme moved Alice into Edward's room and redecorated my old room for me. I hope that's ok with you. I will take you home later but I just got so frustrated with them." He looked as if he was in pain. I hated seeing Jasper like this and I just wanted to make him feel better. "If you don't mind I would like you to stay with me for a while. You have gotten good at calming me down." He said with a small smile.

When we got to his room he took us straight to a large bed. I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew he didn't sleep so why did he have a large bed in the middle of his room. " I figured that you would need it when you stayed here." He said with a shrug. He was trying to play it off because he didn't want me to make the fuss about it that he knew I would make.

"Thank you. I know that I will have lots of sleepovers in the future with Rose so this might come in handy."

He laid us down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I curled up into his chest and rested my head on it. We sat there for a while in silence. I wanted to get Jasper to relax so I reached up and place a small kiss on his neck and then another on his chest. I felt him shiver slightly under my kiss and assumed it was because of my warm skin touching his cold neck.

"How are you feeling?" I finally asked not able to bear the silence much longer.

"Much better now thank you." Jasper said while bearing his head into my hair.

I could get used to this, I am used to this. No you can not get used to this! What are you thinking, Jasper is your big brother. Ok, I just got wrapped up in the moment that's all. I started to take a few deep breaths.

Jasper sat up and pulled me up into his lap. He still held me close to him. He looked like he was debating over something. He had his eyes locked on mine as if he was trying to find something in them. Edward then burst through the door.

"Jasper I need to speak with you _now_." He snarled while pulling Jasper up off of the bed. I could tell even without his powers that he was furious about something. Maybe the talk we had with them had just sunk in. He led Jasper out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

I took this opportunity to take a look around the room. I saw that the room was painted a dark beige color. It had a dark green couch in one corner with the comforter on the bed matching in the same green. He had a wall that was nothing but shelves of books. I got up out of the bed and walked over to see what books he had. A lot of the them were philosophy books. I noticed that most of the classics were as well. Most of them looked old enough to have been from the time the book was originally published. I then noticed that he had a shelf of books that I recognized held most of the books that I liked. He had all of the Jane Austin books and Wuthering heights. I decided that I would have to ask Jasper if I could borrow a few of his books. I then moved on the closet. I opened it and was caught by surprise. Not only was Jasper's clothes in there but mine as well. I couldn't help but smile and realized that Rose must have done it will we were talking to Alice and Edward. I then proceeded to the bathroom. I wanted to see how red my eyes were from crying.

They were just a little puffy with a trace of red in them. I was heading back to the bed when Jasper entered the room. "I'm taking you home, let's go." He said with a little more force in his voice then necessary. He pulled my by the arm down the stairs and out to the car. He opened my door for me and I got in. He went around to the driver's side and was closing the door before I had time to reach for my seatbelt. He had the key in the ignition and was tearing out the driveway before I even got it bucked and he looked livid.


	7. Telling Charlie

A/N: Twilight is not mine

Chapter 7 Telling Charlie

I was too scared to ask why he was so upset, so we drove to my house in silence. I figured that it had something to do with what him and Edward had just discussed. I wondered what he had said to get Jasper so upset. We arrived at my house and Jasper shut the car off. We sat there in silence for a while until Jasper spoke.

"Esme will be over later to discuss you going to Dartmouth with Charlie."

"Ok" That was the only thing that I could manage to get out. Jasper really had me scared at this moment. His eyes were almost black and this was the most that I had ever seen him look like a vampire. I was afraid that he would lose his control.

"Bella, please don't be scared of me. I'm really sorry that I'm so upset. I will try to calm down before tonight." Jasper sounded like he as already calming down some.

"What's tonight?"

"I was going to come over with Esme to explain things to Charlie if that's ok with you. I figured that I could be useful since I can manipulate his emotions." A sly smile spread across Jasper's face.

"Ok. See you later tonight." I said giving him a small smile. I hadn't been without one of the Cullen's yet since Edward left me and I didn't know if being alone in the house would reopen the wound. There were lot of things that reminded me of Edward and I was a little scared to enter the house.

"Don't worry. I'll stay close and don't forget I'm always a call away."

"Thanks Jasper." He sent a wave of calm and strength at me before I stepped out of the car. I walked up the driveway and took the key out from the eve and unlocked the door. I turned to wave at Jasper but he was already gone. I turned back toward the door and took a deep breath before I opened it.

I figured the best thing for me to do since I was here alone was to make Charlie dinner. I figured it was a way to keep my hands and hopefully my mind busy. I decided that I would make lasagna with a salad for dinner. I retrieved the ingredients and started to assemble dinner. After I put the lasagna in the oven and put together the salad, I decided to set the table nicely. I was hoping that dinner would soften Charlie up some for all the news he would be receiving tonight.

I was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven as Charlie walking through the door. "Hey dad, how was work?" I said placing the lasagna on the table.

"Slow as usually. Dinner smells amazing Bells, what's the occasion?"

"What? I can't cook my dad a good dinner every once in a while." I said trying to avoid that subject at the moment. The answer was good enough for him because he just shrugged his shoulders and dug in.

After we had finished dinner and I had cleaned up the table I sat back down across from my dad. He was about to go in and watch the game when there was a knock at the door. I let out a sigh of relief. Now I won't have to tell Charlie all about Edward by myself. I followed my dad into the hallway. He opened the door and Esme greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Charlie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is everything alright?" Charlie asked sounding a little skeptical.

"Yes there was something I wanted to discuss with you actually. And I would like you too meet two of my other children. This is Rosalie and Jasper." Esme said pointing each of them out. Charlie shook both of their hands and Jasper gave me a wink when Charlie's back was turned.

"Well come on into the living room and have a seat." Charlie said while leading the way. "So why isn't Edward with you?" Charlie asked a little suspicious.

"Actually dad that was what I wanted to talk to you about." I said sitting down on the couch opposite of my dad's favorite chair. I could feel Jasper sending me a wave a calm. I gave him a small smile. I took a deep breath and began to explain. "Well actually dad, Edward broke up with me. That's part of the reason that Esme is here to speak with you tonight. She and Carlisle have offered to pay for me to attend Dartmouth in the fall. I would be living with Rose, Emmett and Jasper." It came out rather fast because I was in a hurry to get it out.

Esme then took control of the conversation. "We have a home on the outskirts of Hanover. Bella can live there with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. The three of them will be sophomores and are more than willing to keep an eye on Bella for the school year. I thought it would be best for her to not live in a dorm giving her clumsy ways." I had blushed at that fact and Esme sent me a reassuring smile. It was true. I was so clumsy that it often put my life in danger. At least I wouldn't be able to get into too much trouble living with three vampires, but knowing me anything could happen.

"I don't know Bells. Is this really what you want?" Charlie said. I think he was still a little apprehensive to let me live in a house alone with two other boys.

"Yeah dad. I think it will be a lot of fun and I hear that Dartmouth has a wonderful English lit. program." I gave him a huge smile hoping it would ease his worry. I saw his eyes wonder to Jasper as he was thinking.

"Well Bells, if this is really what you want than I'm ok with it. I'm just happy that you will be going to a good school. Make sure you work hard and don't waste this opportunity."

"We won't let her sir. I promise that we will keep an eye on her." Rose said giving my father a huge smile. I think she was trying to dazzle him a little with her smile.

"All of the arrangements are already taken care of and Bella has been registered for the semester. We have taken care of furnishing her room and we will be leaving in a week to move them in. You are more than welcome to help move her in if you would like." Esme offered.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with money or anything. I know that school is pretty expensive and I don't want you to have to pay for her education."

"Charlie, I think of Bella like I do my own kids. It is Carlisle's and my pleasure to do this for her. We are as excited about this as you are." Esme said hoping to reassure Charlie.

"Ok." Charlie said then turning to me. "I don't think it will be necessary for me to take you since Esme and Carlisle will be moving you in. Make sure you give me a call the minute that you get there though. And please don't forget about your poor old dad when you go off to school. I still want to hear from you ever one in a while." I think he said this while they were still their so they could remind me.

I ran over to Charlie and gave him a big hug. "Thanks dad. This means a lot to me."

"Thank you Charlie. I promise we will take good care of your daughter." With that Esme stood and shook Charlie's hand. She then headed for the door. I followed them out into the hall. I gave Esme and Rose hugs.

"I'll be over to pick you up tomorrow. I think Alice would like to hang out and try to start repairing your relationship, if that's ok with you? I'll be there too of course." Rose said with a hopeful smile. Alice really did miss me and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." I said returning the smile.

I saved Jasper's hug for last. He gave me a warm hug and whispered into my ear. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes" I whispered back too quickly. He chuckled almost to low for me to hear and gave me a smile.

"See you when Charlie is asleep." With that they were walking out to the car. I closed the door and looked it. I walked into the living room to tell Charlie that I was tired and was heading to bed.

"Don't think your getting away that easy. Did you and Edward really break up? What happened?" He sounded concerned. I knew that he didn't want me to end up like I did the first time Edward had left. I felt sorry that I had made Charlie go through that. I didn't want him to worry about me like he did the last time. It wasn't fair to him. I needed to make him understand that I was ok this time and that I was getting through it. The only thing he didn't need to know was that I was getting through it because of Jasper.

"Yes dad it's true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before they arrived. I promise that I am fine with this. I'm actually really looking forward to going to school and getting a new start."

"Alright hun, I guess. You seem well enough. Let me know if you need anything." He was still looking for any signs that I was lying. He mustn't have found any since he let me off the hook so easy. I was going to have to make sure that Charlie understood that I was ok.

"Ok thanks dad. Goodnight." I gave him a kiss and headed up the stairs. I had enough time to take my shower and get ready for bed before Jasper returned. I smiled to myself when I thought about Jasper.


	8. Mending Broken Bridges

A/N: I don't own twilight Stephenie does.

Chapter 8 Mending broken bridges

I grabbed my pj's and bag of toiletries from my room and headed for the bathroom. I ran my brush through my hair and took a look at myself in the mirror. There was a sparkle in my eyes that hadn't been there the past week. I was excited that Jasper was coming over tonight. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put my things back in my bag and headed back to my room. When I opened my door, the person I saw was not who I was expecting.

"Hey. Sorry I just wanted to talk to you for minute if that's ok."

"Yeah Alice that's fine. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you again. I know that I have caused a lot of damage, damage that can not really be repaired. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to do everything that I can to make this up to you. I am really glad that you agreed to go out with me tomorrow." She added with a small smile. I really had missed Alice and I didn't want to see her in so much pain.

I walked over to Alice and through my arms around her. "I missed you. I know that we can't have the same relationship, but we can create a new one." I was glad to have Alice back. She hugged me back and for the first time in a while, she looked like she was happy.

She started jumping up and down saying thank you over and over again. "Well I should be going because Jasper will be here in about two minutes. I will see you tomorrow." She placed a kiss on my check and headed out my window.

All of this emotional stress had really worn me out today. I laid down on my bed waiting for Jasper to get here and closed my eyes. I didn't hear him come in but I felt him wrap his cold arms around me. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. He seemed to be in a much better mood than he was when he brought me home.

"You look like your doing better?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I was able to take some of my frustrations out." He said with a smirk. I wonder what he meant by that.

"So what had you so frustrated today? Was it the talk you had with Edward?" I really was curious. I had never seen him so frustrated before.

He took a minute to gauge my reaction before he answered my question. "Yeah. We had an argument for better lack of a term. I knew that things were getting out of hand between us so I brought you home. I didn't want you to get caught up in the middle of it. When I returned home we ended up in a huge fight that Emmett had to break up." He looked like there was more but wasn't sure if he should say it. "He doesn't agree with a lot of things that are going on right now."

"And what might those things be?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He seemed reluctant to tell me but finally did. "He doesn't like how close I am to you. He was furious that I pulled you onto my lap during our little talk. He didn't think that I have the control to be so close to you and he didn't want to take the chance of you being bitten. And the last straw was what I was thinking before he burst through the door."

"What were you thinking?"

He just stared at me for a while. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to right now. But eventually I want to know." I didn't want to push the subject with him. He was being more open with me that he had to be.

I snuggled up to him while awaiting sleep. A sudden question came to mind while I was fighting sleep. "Jasper, Does it make it easier or hard to be able to feel Edward and Alice's emotions? I know it's hard for me but I can only imagine what it's like for you."

"I think that that changes with the situation and the time. The part that's the worst is knowing that I still love her a great deal and she still loves me. The problem is that her love for Edward is greater than her love for me. Edward still loves you a great deal as well but once again his attraction to Alice is greater."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me anymore Jasper."

"I know he does and that is made very apparent by how protective he still is over you. He honestly does really want you to be happy. He feels a lot of guilt about how the whole thing happened and the position it put you in. It just frustrates me sometimes." Jasper took an unneeded breath and then turned his gaze back to my eyes. "Being able to feel you emotions makes it easier for me to be around you though. You're not just some human who I don't know. You're my little sister and I can feel the love, trust and hope that radiates from you. It helps to keep the monster in me at bay. So I guess it just depends."

"Then I'm glad for your gift Jasper because I don't know what I would do without. You are the reason I am getting through this. Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. You have helped me more than you will even know. It's been a long day Bella, why don't you get some sleep. Rose and Alice have a big day planned for you tomorrow." Jasper

"Do you know what they are going to drag me to do? Please tell me it's not more shopping." I pouted out my lip hoping he would cave on the information that he knew.

"I do know and that pout is not going to work for you. Good night Bella." He kissed me on the top of my head and started to hum. I tried very hard to resist sleep because I was irritated that he wouldn't tell me about tomorrow. That soon faded when another huge yawn escaped me. I couldn't really make out what Jasper was humming but it put me to sleep soon after.

The next morning I was awoken by Rose and Alice. They were both bouncing around and excited about today. "Get up! We have a very long day ahead of us. You still need to take a shower and eat breakfast."

"Where is Jasper?" I didn't like not knowing where he was when I woke up.

"Emmett took him hunting. Now come on, up up." Rose said pushing me towards the bathroom. I took my shower and brushed my teeth in record time. I went back to my room to get dressed and then headed back down stairs. Rose and Alice were waiting in the kitchen and Rose was tapping her foot. I walked over and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk. I downed both quickly.

"Ok, I'm ready for what ever torture awaits."

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would put you through something horrible." Rose asked sounding slightly hurt. I knew that she wasn't as bad as Alice was but I still didn't fully trust her. I guess we would have to see.

"You know I trust you, it's just your plans I don't trust." I said with a smile.

"Alright well lets get a move on, we have a schedule to keep."

"Ok just give me a minute to write my dad a note telling him where I'm going." I pulled a piece of paper off of the tablet by the phone and scribbled a note to Charlie. Rose then drug me out to the car and we were zooming down the road in a matter of seconds.

"So what exactly are we doing today?"

"Well, it's not all that _we_ are going to do but rather what all _you_ are going to be doing today. We are taking you to get a brand new wardrobe for school since there will be lots of new boys to impress. We also figured that this was like starting over for you so we are going to do it the right way. Then Esme is going to take you and pick out your furniture for your new room along with the color and the accessories. Your day will end with Jasper and Emmett taking you to get all of the electronics that you will need for school. After you have finished, we have a family activity planed to end the day since we will all be leaving to go off to college in less than week."

A whole day full of shopping. This was going to be hell on earth. It was going to be one long day. At least I will get to spend time with all of my family before I go off to school. And it will be nice to get a completely new start. I became wrapped up in my thoughts as we sped down the road. I looked out the window and realized that I didn't recognize where we were. I looked at the clock and noticed we had been driving for almost an hour. "Where are we going?"

"Seattle. It's the best place to go for all of the things you will need to get today and it will have a large selection." Alice said. With her answer I let myself fall back into my thoughts. It would not be long before I was subjected to the one thing I truly despised.


	9. Shopping

A/N: Don't oen twilight :(

Chapter 9 Shopping

We arrived at the mall in Seattle shortly after. Alice pulled me from the car and looked like she was ready to burst. "Lead the way." I said gesturing my hand toward the door. I figured that this would be a lot easier if I just went quietly. If it is one thing I have learned in my time knowing the Cullen's, it's that they are going to do it whether you want them to or not, especially Alice.

I was being dragged to several different stores around the mall. Every time we would enter a story Rose and Alice would go through all of the racks and pick what they wanted me to try on. They were actually very reasonable with what they had picked out. It still wasn't what I would have picked but it was comfortable and I could get used to it.

"Just a few more things left to get. We need to go shoe shopping, get you a new back pack and a couple nice dresses." Rose said checking things off of her mental list.

"Why do I need nice dresses?" I really hated dresses and didn't feel the need to have them. They usually meant dances and those always ended badly.

"You never know when you going to go out and need a cute dress Bella." Leave it to Alice to think of everything possible that could happen while I was gone.

Rose shooed me toward the dress shop muttering something about needing to pick out dresses before I could get the shoes. Alice and Rose picked a few dresses for me to try on and sent me to the dressing room. The first dress I tried on was a deep red color with a thin black ribbon that tied into a bow around the waist. It was knee length, strapless, and had a bubble gathered bottom. I really liked the dress and it hung on my curves just right. I stepped out of the dressing room to show Rose and Alice.

"That dress looks amazing on you Bella." Rose said. Alice shook her head in agreement. "Next one." Rose said getting enjoyment out of this. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the dressing room. By the time I was done, I had not only the red dress but a dark blue knee length halter dress that floated away from my waist, an emerald green dress that had sleeves that rested on my shoulders and a floor length royal blue formal dress that looked like a dress you would were to prom.

We then headed to the shoe store. They some how managed to sneak in a pair of heals to match each of my dresses and a few extra pair to match some of the outfits we had picked out. "You know I will end up killing myself in those right." I said pointing to the boxes of heals.

"Every girl need a few pair of nice heals Bella." They both whined. By the time we had left the shoe store I had 23 pairs of new shoes. We ended our trip with me picking out my new back pack. Alice insisted we get three different colors. I had a black, brown and white backpack, one to match every outfit I could possibly make with my new clothes. We headed to the car with the several bags we had collected over the day. It's a good thing that we had been taking the bags to the car every once in a while because Alice and Rose would look funny caring these many bags around the mall. We had completely filled the back of the car and the trunk. I noticed that Esme was parked next to Rose's car when we had arrived with the last of our bags.

"Hello dear. Did you get everything you need?" Esme asked while wrapping me in a motherly hug.

"That and more." I said scowling at my sisters. They just laughed.

"Well my turn to get you for the day. We are going to pick out the color of you room first and then everything to put in you room." My stomach then choose this time to remind them that I was human. "But first we are going to get you some lunch." Esme said with a smile.

After lunch we headed off to Home Depot to pick out the paint for my room. I liked shopping with Esme because we could sit in silence and just enjoy each others company. When we got to the store we headed straight to the paint section to pick out the colors for my room. "So I was thinking a dark blue with cream for you room. What do you think?" Esme said holding up the color swatches.

I really liked the blue that she had picked and the cream she showed me would balance out the dark blue nicely. After we discussed it we decided to paint the walls blue with the ceiling and carpet cream. I was starting to get excited about my new room as we headed for the furniture story.

The furniture store was the last stop on the agenda of my time with Esme. She took me right to the pieces she thought would look best in my room. I figured that she had put a lot of thought into this and this trip was just so she could get my approval. I really didn't care what my furniture looked like, I was just happy to spend some time with Esme. By the end of our trip we had picked out a four poster mahogany bed with a matching dresser and desk, a computer chair to go with my desk that was dark blue and two matching night stands. Esme had them ship all of the furniture to the house in Hanover.

"Carlisle and I will be leaving for the new house a couple days early so that I can get the house ready for all of you. We will stay with you for about a week, then we will be returning here." She said. She then turned and gave me a big hug. She stepped back then, "Thank you for spending some time with me I enjoy shopping with you. It is calm and relaxing." Esme said with a smile.

We walked out into the parking lot to find Jasper leaning against the car and Emmett looking like he was going to burst. "Hey lil sis you ready to go shopping." Emmett said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll take her now." Jasper said prying me from Emmett's arms.

"Thanks I couldn't breath" I said smiling at Jasper. I walked over to Esme and gave her one last hug. "Thank you for the shopping I really enjoyed spending some time with you."

"Anytime Bella."

Jasper than picked me up and through me over his shoulder. "We have lots to do and if you want some dinner we need to get a move on." He carried me to the car while I was laughing and carefully placed me into the back seat. He then climbed into the passenger's seat. Emmett climbed into the driver's seat and was spending of toward circuit city.

"Ok so we need to get you a computer, a notebook for class, a new cell phone, an ipod and a digital camera so you can send pictures to you parents. Can you think of anything else Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Well since she doesn't really play any video games I think that sounds about right." Emmett said as we were pulling into circuit city.

We got out of the car and Emmett ran into the store like a kid in a candy shop. "He really wanted to get some new games for the x-box before we left. He has beaten all of the ones we have." Jasper said while trying to hold in his laughter. We then preceded to the doors of the store.

I had no idea what I should be looking for and I had wondered over to the cell phones when the sales man came over to me. "Can I help you miss?" He asked. He seemed a little to excited and had a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"No, we don't thank you." Jasper said wrapping his arm around my waist. He let a small growl escape that I'm sure I was the only one who herd. I gave him a curious look as he dragged me toward the computer section. "He had nothing but lust rolling off of him and I thought you might need a hand." Jasper said.

"Thanks. So what's the first order of business?" I asked.

"Well I figured we could pick out a computer for your room and then a notebook for you to be able to take to class and the library. Do you want a laptop or a desktop for your room? I was thinking that a desktop for your room." I didn't really know what the differences were so I just shook my head yes at the one he showed me. It looked like it could be grandson to the computer I have at home. "It will be 20x faster than the one you have now and will have more memory. It will also have a DVD player and some other extras." Jasper said.

Next we looked at notebooks. I didn't see the need for one but Jasper did so we picked one out. Our next stop was cell phones. I figured that no matter how many fights I put up about the amount of money that was being spent on me today, I was still going to end up with whatever they wanted me too no matter what. If they didn't get it today then they would somehow sneak it into my room.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Jasper had already picked out my phone. "I just put you on my plan. I didn't think you would mind." He handed me the phone. I was checking it out as he pulled me to the next electronic we would be purchasing. I noticed that he had already put all of the numbers that I would need in it. He picked out what else he thought I would need and pulled me to the register to pay. I didn't listen when they said what the total was. I knew that it was very large and I didn't want to hear how much they had spent on me yet again. Would this ever end?

We left the store with a new computer and a printer that could copy, scan and fax as well, a new notebook, an Ipod, my phone and a digital camera. I couldn't lie, I was excited about the camera. I was glad that I would be able to take lots of pictures and send them to my mom. I knew should would love to hear about it and the pictures would only make her happier.

We found Emmett at the car waiting. We loaded everything that we had bought into the car and headed to get me some dinner. I was starving after my long day of shopping. After dinner, we headed home for the fun activity that Alice had planned for us to do as a family. To be honest, I was a little scared because Alice was know to go over bored quite a lot. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Family Time

A/N: Don't own twilight :(

Chapter 10 Family Time

We arrived at home after driving for about an hour. Emmett grabbed the stuff out of the trunk and Jasper helped me out of the car. "You ready for this. Alice is ready to explode with excitement." He said wrapping his arm around my waist. We headed toward the door. Before we had taken more than five steps, Alice through the door open and started to yell.

"Could you guys move any slower?"

Jasper got a wicked grin on his face and looked down at me. Before I knew what was happening, Jasper had swept me up into his arms carrying me bridal style as he ran in the door.

Jasper put me down with huge smile on his face. "Was that really necessary?" I said jabbing Jasper in the chest with my fingers.

"Yes" He said with a huge smile still plastered across his face.

"Well if you moved faster that wouldn't be necessary." Alice chimed in.

"Alice, I'm only human." I said sounding a little annoyed. I brushed past her and headed into the living room. "So what is the family activity we have planned for tonight?" I asked.

"Well Alice thought it would be nice if we had a family movie night. She wanted to make it authentic so she wants us all to put on Pj's and she made you popcorn. She also picked out several different movies for us to watch." Esme said entering the room. "I already called Charlie for you and told him that you were having a sleepover with the girls tonight." She said giving me a smile.

"Thank you Esme." I said returning her smile. Alice than entered the room with Jasper right behind her.

"I bought pj's for both of you while we were out today. They are lying on the bed in Jasper's room. We are changing and meeting back down here in an hour." Alice said. With that she disappeared, probably up to her and Edward's room. Jasper grabbed my hand and headed for the stairs. It amazed me how comfortable I had become with Jasper. I didn't think anything of him holding my hand or putting his arms around me. If fact I think I almost enjoyed it.

We entered the room and saw the pj's Alice was talking about. They were dark blue with stars and moons on them. I noticed that they matched. "Do you want to take a shower first since your staying here tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I think a shower would be a good idea." I said with a smile. I grabbed my pj's and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower but made it as hot as possible. I had a long day of shopping and I wanted my muscles to relax. I got out of the shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I put my pj's on and headed back to Jasper's room.

When I entered the room Jasper was still sitting on the bed. He looked over at me and I thought I could hear his breath catch in his throat. I blushed but I don't think you could tell because my checks were still really red from my shower. Jasper stared at me for a few minutes and I just stood in the door way. After what seemed like forever he got up from the bed, grabbed his pj's and headed to take a shower. I wondered what had just happened and made it a note to ask him before we headed back down stairs.

I walked over and decided to read one of Jasper's books while I was waiting for him. I sat in the chair with Pride and Prejudice and started to read. I quickly realized that I was still thinking about what Jasper had done and that I was not going to get any reading done. Why had he stared at me like that? He had want in his eyes but I don't think it was for my blood. Jasper couldn't think of me that way, could he? He was still in love with Alice and I was his little sister. All of the things he did were because he was being a good big brother. It would be weird for anything like that to happen between me and Jasper. Did I even think of Jasper that way? I know that I enjoyed his company and that I didn't know what to do if he wasn't there with me. I didn't know what I felt to be honest.

Before I could decipher what I was feeling for Jasper, he returned from his shower. He just had the pants on that Alice had bought and I could see all of the scars on his arms. My attention was quickly diverted to his muscular chest and arms. I wanted to rub my hands all over his chest. He truly was gorgeous. Suddenly I felt the urge to kiss Jasper. I didn't know what had come over me but I quickly tried to bury the emotion. I know Jasper could tell what I was feeling and I didn't want him to know what I secretly was thinking about.

I looked up at his face finally and saw that he had a huge smile plastered on his face. I knew that I had been busted. "Don't worry about it. It seems that we caught each other tonight." Jasper said. I didn't understand what he meant and then it clicked. He had been thinking the same things when I entered the room after my shower. I smiled shyly and looked away.

"So we should probably head downstairs." He finally said. I was glad because the silence was getting deafening. I followed him out the door and down the stairs. When we got downstairs everyone was already down there. I noticed that all of the couples had matching pj's and I blushed again. Jasper looked over at me with a confused look on his face. When he turned to greet his family he understood why I was blushing. Rose and Emmett were in matching Red Pj's that had little cars on them, Alice and Edward were in green Pj's that had music notes on them and Carlisle and Esme were in matching purple Pj's that were plaid.

We went over and sat on a couch after when said hello to everyone. Esme seemed really excited to spend the night as a family. Rose and Emmett came into the room and Jasper picked me up and placed me on his lap so they could sit next to us. Emmett sat down and pulled Rose onto his lap. While Emmett was joking with Jasper, Rose leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You two look pretty cozy."

I just blushed. I didn't think that anyone else had really noticed. Rose then pulled me off of Jasper's lap. "Let's go get the popcorn and something for you to drink." She said pulling me toward the kitchen.

Rose waited until we were in the kitchen to start the questions. "So you too seem to be getting very close. He is always with you and you seem really antsy when he's not. Are you starting to get feelings for Jasper?" I really hoped that Jasper was not paying attention to our conversation. And if he wasn't, I'm sure he could feel the confusion and embarrassment coming from me and the curiosity coming from Rose.

"I know you can't hear it but he is getting the same line of questions from Emmett and Esme. He's not listening; you can be honest with me."

"Rose, I really don't know the answer to that question. I just noticed how close we have been. If I do have feelings for him, I know that he would never return them. He still loves Alice. Plus he is like my big brother that might make things a little weird if anything happened." I hoped that answer was good enough for her. I really wanted to figure out how I felt before I discussed it with anyone else.

"So what happened earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you got out of the shower, Jasper headed for the bathroom and he looked very flustered. Not in a bad way of course." I can't believe that she would even notice let alone mentioned this.

"I don't really know. The only thing that happened was I went back to his room after my shower and he just stared at me like he hadn't seen me in years. It was a little weird. At first I thought something was wrong with me." I really didn't completely know what had happened but Rose didn't need the information I did know. That would mean I had to explain my ogling of him and I knew how she would take that.

"I know you know more. I'll let it go now because we are about to watch the movie but be prepared because I am not done with the conversation." With that she picked up the popcorn and handed me a bottle of water and dragged me back to the living room.

Everyone else was waiting for us with the movie in when we entered. I hoped that none of them had herd the end of our conversation. I had to keep my emotions in check or Jasper would find out about out little talk. Although if Rose was telling the truth and he had gotten the third degree too, I wondered what he had said. I didn't realize that I was still standing in front of the couch until Jasper pulled me back onto his lap.

"Is everything ok?" He whispered into my ear. I didn't trust my voice to answer so I just shook my head yes. He let it go after that. I snuggled down into his chest as the movie started. I was lost in thought and never really watched the movie.

Did I really like as Jasper more than my big brother? I know that I found him attractive but was that all. I felt very comfortable around Jasper and knew that he could understand what I was going through. Was this just a rebound thing? I can't have Edward so in order to hurt him I'll like Jasper. Or did I really think of Jasper in that way. He knew how to make me smile and I loved the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I know he wasn't Edward but the things that made him different were the things that I liked most about Jasper. He was protective of me but not overprotective. I liked that he knew what I was feeling and I didn't have to tell him. I liked that we could goof of and have fun and that he wasn't always telling me that it was too dangerous.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the movie ended. Everyone was laughing and talking about how good the movie was. "So I have one more. Is Bella asleep yet she is really quiet." Alice asked as she danced over to change the movie.

"No I'm still awake Alice. I think I have another movie in me." I didn't think that I could sleep with everything that was going on in my head. I just hoped that my emotions weren't out of whack.

I looked around at everyone hoping to get my mind off of things. My eyes soon focused on Alice sitting on Edward's lap. I felt a small jolt of pain run through my body at the sight. Jasper's arms automatically tighten there hold on me. I really could get used to being like this with Jasper all the time. I looked up at his face and saw that he was intently watching the movie. I took this time to really look at the features of his face.

His eyes were the same topaz color as Edward's but seemed a lot deeper. They seemed to be more sad and worn like they had seen many things. He had a pointed, well defined noise just like Edward did. I looked at his lips and noticed that they were fuller than Edward's were. I wondered what it would be like to kiss Jasper. Would he be as careful as Edward was or would he have the same stupid boundaries? Since he could feel emotions and change you emotions I wondered if he could show his passion through his emotions while he was kissing you. Jasper then looked down at me and I blushed. I had once again been caught staring at Jasper. He bent his head over and whispered in my ear. "What has you so curious?"

I didn't want to tell him that I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. "I'm just curious as to what's going to happen next in the movie that's all." He stared at me and I could tell that he didn't believe the answer I had given him. I just hoped that he didn't guess the correct answer. I decided for my sanity and for Jasper's that it would be best if I watched the movie.

The next thing I remembered was Jasper picking me up and carrying my upstairs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He kissed me on the top of my head and I snuggled further into his chest. He laid me down on the bed and crawled up next to me. I snuggled myself close to him but it wasn't close enough. I don't really know why but I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I snuggled into his chest further and pushed my body up to him as much as I could. It was then that I realized how well our bodies molded together. I placed a kiss on his chest and mumbled my goodnight. It was answered with a goodnight from him and another kiss on my head. The last thing I felt was him barring his head into my hair.


	11. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I don't own any of Twilight

Chapter 11 Saying Goodbye

My last week at home passed in a rush and before I knew it, it was my last night at home. I decided while Charlie was at work that I would make him a bunch of dinners that I could put in the freezer for him to heat up. I made a few lasagnas and a few other things and put them into the freezer with heating instructions attached to them. Jasper stayed with me most of the time these days and just made faces as I put the dinners together. Human food was very unappetizing to him. I had also stocked the fridge with lots of food for sandwiches and things so Charlie wouldn't have to eat pizza forever.

I decided to make Charlie his favorite dinner because I wouldn't be home until Thanksgiving and I wanted him to have one good meal before then. I started to prepare grandma Swan's beef stroganoff. I crinkled my nose at the smell. It wasn't high on my list of favorites for dinner but I really wanted to make Charlie something special.

While I was cooking dinner, Jasper set the table for me. He really had become more than a big brother to me but I wasn't ready to admit it yet. I was really afraid that he didn't feel the same way about me and I didn't think that I could handle that rejection well.

"Charlie should be home any minute so I'm gonna head out. I don't want him to catch me here. That's one explanation that I'm not ready to give him yet." Jasper said with a chuckle. Just then we herd Charlie's cruiser pull up in the drive way. With one last quick hug Jasper was gone and I was left standing alone in the kitchen.

Charlie came in and I could hear him taking his boots off and hanging his gun up. "Bells you made my favorite dinner." My dad said with a huge smile on his face as he entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge and freezer for him to show him what else I had been up to today.

"I also stocked the fridge with things for you to make sandwiches and made plenty of dinners that I put in the freezer. They all have instructions on them so all you have to do is pull them out and follow what's written on them."

"Bells, you're too good to me. I was able to take care of myself before you got here ya know."

"I just don't want you to have to live on pizza until I get home for Thanksgiving, that's all dad." My dad gave me an awkward hug and sat down at the table. We ate in silence the rest of dinner.

After dinner I cleaned up the table and did the dishes. I went in to watch TV with Charlie since it was the last time that I would get to spend with him for a while.

"We are leaving tomorrow about 9 in the morning since we have a long drive ahead of us. Everything is packed and I will call you the minute we arrive in Hanover. Are you sure that your ok with me going?"

"Bells, I'll be fine. Just promise that you won't get too wild at college. I don't want my daughter to end up on the evening news or anything. And I don't want to have to bail you out of jail. Do you understand me?"

"I promise dad. Rose, Jasper and Emmett will keep an eye on me and won't let me get into too much trouble."

It was about ten when I decided that it was late and I had an early start. "Dad I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." I gave him a hug and a kiss and headed for the stairs.

"See you in the morning Bells. I wake you before I leave for work."

"Ok, Dad." With that I headed up the stairs to my room. When I entered my room, Jasper was laying on my bed reading a book. He smiled at me as I grabbed my stuff for my shower. This had become our routine the past couple of days. I headed to take my shower. After I was clean, I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I then headed back to my room.

Jasper was in the same spot that I had left him. I climbed up on the bed and laid my head on his chest. "What are you reading this time?" I asked. He seemed to have a new book almost every night.

"Just one of my favorites." He said putting the book down. "How was dinner and spending time with Charlie?"

"Good. I really am going to miss him. I never realized how used to living with Charlie I had become. I really am excited to get to start over at Dartmouth though. I get to share a major human experience with three of my favorite people and I know it's going to be lots of fun. We have so many adventures of head of us. I can't wait to get there and be able to explore."

"There will be plenty of time for that when we get there. I promise to show you around and take you to all of my favorite spots." He seemed as excited about this as I was.

"How many times have you gone to Dartmouth?"

"This will be my third time. I have majored in History and Philosophy. This time I'm going to major in Literature with you so we will have the same classes. It's cloudy enough in Hanover that I should be able to take the same classes as you during the day." I was glad that Jasper was going to be in most of my classes. I wondered if I could get Rose to take a class or two with me. I would have to ask her about that.

I didn't realize how tired I was but before I could stop it I let out a huge yawn. "I think it's time you went to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." I didn't argue with Jasper, I just curled up next to him and inhaled his scent. It always calmed me enough to be able to sleep.

The next morning Charlie woke me up. I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt because I knew that we had a lot of driving ahead of us and I wanted to be comfortable. I sat down with Charlie for our last breakfast. I gave him one last hug and kiss and then he headed off to work. I went upstairs to make sure that I had everything packed that I needed.

When I got to my room I found Jasper waiting for me. "Rose and Emmett are on their way here. I'll carry you stuff down so we can get it loaded quickly and get on the road. We have quite a long drive ahead of us. We should make it in about half the time since vampires don't need to sleep and we like to drive fast." Jasper said with a smile. "And I'll be sitting in the back with you the whole time. I don't really like to drive so I told Rose and Emmett that they could."

Jasper carried my stuff down stairs and Emmett and Rose were here about five minutes later. Emmett loaded everything I needed into his jeep. "Are you ready for this?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I'm really excited."

"Good, I'm glad, because I'm really excited to." Rose said giving me a hug. Jasper than helped me into the car and buckled me in as Rose and Emmett climbed in the front. We were tearing down the road a few minutes later. We were heading toward a new start for me. I wondered what things would change about me. I hoped that it would be everything I thought it would be. I was glad that I would get to share this experience with them. I was glad that Edward did break up with me because if he didn't I wouldn't have the amazing relationship that I had with Rose and Jasper and I wouldn't be near as close as we are either. That was not something I wanted to think about. Jasper had become a very important part of my life. Maybe this new start could also be the start of a different type of relationship for Jasper and I. Who really know what was going to happen. I laughed when I thought about that because there was one person who knew. Alice. I would have to give my wonderful sister a call sometime soon so I knew what to expect.


	12. The New Home

A/N: Don't own twilight

Chapter 12 The New Home

The drive to Hanover was very long. We had to stop about every seven or eight hours so that I could use that bathroom and we could fill up the gas tank. I spent most of the trip sleeping in Jasper's arms or looking out the window. Jasper, Rose and Emmett talked about all of the different classes they were thinking about taking and all of the fun things there were to do in Hanover.

"How much longer until we're there Jasper?" I whined. I was tired of sitting in the car for so long and I wanted to be there already.

"We're almost there Bella. Why don't you take a nap and I will wake you up when we get there." He said with a smile. His smile comforted me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He started to hum along with the song on the radio and I soon feel asleep.

I had an interesting dream. I was in a forest with Jasper when Edward suddenly appeared. They started arguing to fast for me to hear. I then herd then both snarl and then lunge at each other. I jumped in front of Jasper without thinking about it. My dream Edward seemed very hurt by my actions. He asked if Jasper was really who I wanted. I said that he was and that I wanted Edward to leave me alone. The next thing I knew Jasper had me in his arms and was about to kiss me.

That's when the real Jasper woke me up. Rose and Emmett were trying to hold back a laugh but were almost in hysterics and Jasper had a cheesy grin plastered across his face. "Were here" He said.

I was too excited about the new house to ask them what they had been laughing at. I looked out the window just as the house was coming into view. It was a simple two story house with a wrap around porch. It had a porch swing on the front with chairs set up like a sitting area. The house had dark green shutters on the windows as well. I couldn't wait to see the inside of the house.

"You two are going to kill me with all of your excitement." Jasper said directing his comment to me and Rose.

We got out of the car and was greeted by Esme and Carlisle. "Why don't I take the girls in and show them the inside of the house and you can take the boys and show them around the area, the best hunting places and such." Esme said with a smile. She gave both boys and hug and Carlisle a kiss before they took off running. She then turned to me and Rose and gave us each a big hug. "I missed you both so much. I don't know what I'm going to do with all of you guys." She looked like if she could she would be crying.

"Well let's go and I'll show you around."

When we entered the house we were in the living room. I was very open like the house in Forks. All of the walls were white and there were lots of windows. There were several bug fluffy couches arranged around a large plasma screen TV. The dining room was connected to the living room. It had a beautiful 7 piece dining room set with a matching hutch. I laughed to myself because I was the only one who would ever actually use this room or the kitchen for that matter.

The kitchen was our next stop. It was white as well with all stainless steel appliances. It had a back door that lead to the wrap around porch. I guess it went all the way around the house. The cabinets and fridge were full of food. Esme must have stocked the kitchen for me before we got here as well. Our next stop was the upstairs.

The rooms were set up across from each other. Emmett and Rose's room was the first one on the left and what would be Edward and Alice's room if they ever visited was on the right. Theirs was a beautiful dark red color with black carpet. It had a large black couch and a big bed in the middle. The bed made me laugh because I knew they didn't sleep and there was only one thing that they would need a bed for. There was also a matching dresser which I assumed had Emmett's clothes because I was sure that Rose had taken up the entire walk in closet. It also had a desk with a computer and a plasma TV on the wall which I assumed was for all of Emmett's video games.

The next set of rooms was Esme and Carlisle's room and Jasper's study. Jasper's study was full of books. All the walls were covered with shelves and shelves of books. I guess after being alive for over a hundred years you start to collect lots of books. It had a plush red carpet and an oak desk in the middle with a computer on it. Esme and Carlisle's room was a pretty lavender color with cream carpet. I tried not to pay much attention to their room because something's I didn't want to think about.

The last set of room's were mine and Jasper's. Jasper's was a nice tan color with dark blue carpet. I figured this was so that he could be calm in his room. After a while, feeling people's emotions all the time had to wear a person or vampire down. He had a beige leather couch in the middle of his room. He had more books in this room and a laptop sat on the couch. He also had a TV for playing video games and a stereo to listen to music. I was excited because my room was across the hall from Jasper's. I would have to thank Esme for that later.

My room was the dark blue that we had picked out with the same cream carpet from Esme's room. It had everything that we had picked out including my new computer and things. I walked over and flopped over on to the bed. It was more comfortable than it looked. I hopped up and went over to the closet. All of my clothes we placed in my closet with my shoes stacked along the bottom. I could tell that they had been put into outfits already that I assumed Rose and Alice deemed acceptable. I really liked my new room.

"Thank you Esme, so much." I said throwing my arms around Esme.

"It's my pleasure dear. I wanted you to be comfortable being so far away from home. As I'm sure you have been told home is the one place we vampires can be ourselves so I know how important it is that you room feel like home to you. The one place where you can escape the world." I really owed Esme a lot. I had tears welling in my eyes as I hugged her again.

"Thank you it's perfect."

"Why don't we head down stairs and catch up until the boys return." Esme said heading out of the room. It was then that I remembered that everyone had been laughing when I woke up in the car.

"Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a sec.?"

"Sure Bella what's up?"

"What were you guys all laughing at in the car?" I knew that I had said something it was just a matter of what I had said.

"Well you were talking and you said some amusing things that all. No big deal." Rose tired to blow it off but I knew she was hiding something.

"What exactly did I say Rose?"

"Well at first it was just mumbling then you said Edward and Jasper's names. You said something about no fighting and then you said yes. We asked you yes what and you said yes I want Jasper." O no that was what I was afraid of I had said. "Then Jasper told us that you have been saying his name a lot lately and you have been pretty restless like you fighting with something in your sleep."

I didn't even think about my sleep talking all this time when Jasper was staying with me. Why didn't he say anything about it? I wonder what else I had said that he didn't tell anyone about. "Don't worry about it Bella. It was really kind of cute the way his face lit up when you said it. He looked like if he had been human he would have been the color you are now."

"Let's head down stairs before the boys get home." I said. I didn't really want this conversation to go any further. That was a subject I wasn't ready to face yet.

Once we were down stairs we went to the living room and sat down. We talked to Esme for another hour and than the boys returned home. "How was your exploring?" Rose asked getting up to give her husband a kiss. At the sight of Jasper I blushed again remembering what I had said in the car.

"Great! There are so many things I can't wait to show you Rosie. There are lots of bears in the park that's only about a half hour run from here and there is this a really pretty river that I would love to show you." Jasper made his way over to me and sat next to me on the sofa.

"So what are you plans for the evening mom and dad because I was thinking if it was alright with you guys us kids would check out the night life around here. Maybe meet some students who attend out school." What exactly did she mean by that?

"Actually Rosalie, I was thinking about taking your mother for a run and then hunting alone with her for the evening." Carlisle said giving Esme a smile and a kiss on the check.

"Umm, Rose what exactly do you mean by checking out the night life?" I was scared as to what her answer was going to be. I knew that what ever it was would involve me in some type of outfit that Rose helped pick out doing things that could probably end up with me injuring someone or myself in some way.

"Well there is this students club not far from here and I was thinking that we could go and check it out. You don't have to dance if you don't want to Bella, I know that's what you're thinking, but it could be fun."

"Do I really have an option in this?" I asked already knowing the answer to this.

"Nope" Rose said with a smile. "Let's go get ready. We should probably leave in about two hours." With that we were both heading up the stairs to our rooms.


	13. The Club

A/N: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

Chapter 13 The Club

I opened the door to my room and headed for the closet. I opened the door once again, except this time I noticed an outfit that had a note pinned to it.

_Bella,_

_This is the perfect outfit to wear to the club. He is going to love it! _

_Love, Alice_

Leave it to Alice to always have everything. I pulled the outfit out of my closet and looked at it. It was a dark blue tank top that had lace straps and lace along the top and bottom, a light wash jean skirt that had crystal patterns on the front of the skirt and back pockets and dark blue ballet flats that had sparkles. It was a cute outfit and I supposed I could put up with the skirt for the night. I slipped the tank top on and put on my skirt. It was a little short for my taste but I'm sure not short enough for Alice or Rose.

I herd Rose call my name from the bathroom and headed toward her voice. "That outfit is really cute. How did you pick it out?" Rose asked. Rose had on a short, tight black mini skirt with a dark red tank top like mine. She had on black heels and her outfit hugged her in all of the right places.

"Actually, Alice packed it for me and left a note on it telling me to wear it."

Rose laughed. "That is a very Alice thing to do. Now we need to do you hair and put on just a little bit of make-up. You don't need much."

She sat me in a chair and began to go to work. She didn't do much because she said I didn't need it. She curled the bottom of my hair and put blush, mascara and lip gloss on me. I looked in the mirror and I really liked how I looked. I was pretty but not over done. I could get used to this new look for me.

"Let's go" Rose said grabbing me by the hand. She dragged me down the stairs and into the living room. "Were ready to go." She announced.

Emmett stood up from the couch and couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. He was wearing a matching button up red shirt and blue jeans. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He pulled Rose into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "You look absolutely amazing." Emmett said not letting go of his wife.

I looked up and noticed Jasper was standing next to me. He looked amazing. He was wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I really liked the black on him. It made his white skin look amazing. I had to remind myself to breath after a minute or else I would have passed out.

"You look amazing as well." Jasper whispered into my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my neck and my knees were getting weak. I knew it was just a matter of seconds before they gave way.

Before I had a chance to fall, Jasper wrapped his arm around my waste. "You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Hale." I said hoping Jasper hadn't noticed the change in my heart rate.

"Were going to be late if we don't get a move on." Rose said heading for the door. Jasper pulled me along with him as we headed for the car. Emmett let Rose drive tonight. Me and Jasper climbed into the back as Rose put the top down. "It's a nice night; I thought we could enjoy some air."

We got to the club and with Rose dazzling the bouncer, we got in quick and easily. We headed for a table that was off to the side. All eyes were on us as we walked to our table. It looked like even some of the guys were watching me. I felt Jasper tighten his grip around my waist.

"All I can feel is lust and want in this room." Jasper said sounding a little discussed as we sat down.

"It will be fun. I figured we could just loosen up a little bit and have fun. We only have four days until school starts. We have to go get our schedules and books tomorrow and I figure that we could show Bella around campus."

"Sounds like a plan." I said excited to finally be able to see campus. At that moment a boy who looked to be able 21 came over to our table.

"Hello beautiful, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" He looked like he had been drinking and had a lot more on his mind than just dancing. I herd Jasper growl but the music was up to loud for anyone else to hear.

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure baby?" Did he really just call me baby? Jasper looked livid next to me and I knew that if this guy was going to live than he needed to go away now.

"I'm sure."

"Well if you change your mind or decide you want to let me buy you a drink, I'll be over at the bar." He said trying to make his voice sound sexy. He gave me a wink and than walked back over to the bar. I was surprised that he would even approach me with Jasper's are wrapped around my waist. Let alone say some of the things he had said.

I must have been a very bright red shade of red by now. "Bella, if you are going to go out like this more often than you are going to have to learn to deal with pigs like him. You can't be nice to them because they never take a hint." Rose said. I figured that she was right because she had to get this a lot. "Let's dance Em." Rose said after a few minutes.

"You guys wanna come?" Emmett said gesturing toward the dance floor.

"I don't want to kill anyone or myself Em but thanks. You go have fun with your wife." With one last mischievous grin, he was chasing after his wife.

I watched as they danced. It looked like a lot of fun but I knew that I could never move like that. I would hurt myself. It was not a matter of if but a matter of when. "I can teach you, and I promise to not let you hurt yourself." Jasper said. He must have felt my want and fear and assumed it was about dancing.

I looked at him for a minute and he had a sparkle in his eye that I hadn't seen since Alice left him. "You promise." I knew that I trusted him with my life but I was still unsure. He didn't even answer me, he just pulled me up from the table and headed to the dance floor.

People had cleared some space between them and Rose and Emmett. They were both very graceful and moving in ways that I didn't even think was possible. Jasper put his hands on my hips and began to move them back and fourth. "You move you hips like this with the beat of the music." He said swaying my hips to the beat. I was getting the hang of it. I had been watching Rose and just started to repeat what she was doing.

After a few songs I had gotten the hang of it. It really was a lot of fun. Jasper's hands always lingered around my hips incase he suddenly needed to catch me. He only had to catch me a few times. When he thought that I had a good grip on what I was doing he started to worry less about teaching me and more about dancing with me.

I could feel him pressing up against me and I really liked the feeling. I noticed that Rose would press herself closer to Emmett every once in a while. He seemed to really enjoy it. I figured I would give it a try. I started pressing myself closer to Jasper and grinding up against him.

After a few seconds of this, Jasper suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hips moving in unison with mine. I really liked being this close to Jasper. I wanted more of Jasper and I couldn't deny it any longer. I just hoped that he liked me as more than a sister. I would have to talk to Rose and Emmett about that.

As the songs were changing I thought I herd Jasper purr. Rose and Emmett both looked at him and let out a chuckle. I guess that confirms what I thought. A slow song came on and I turned to Jasper. He had a grin on his face. "Can I have this dance?" He said holding his hand out to me.

"I would love too." I said taking his hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. This was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life, the rest of eternity.

We danced until the end of the song and than Jasper grabbed my hand and lead me to the bar. "Can I get a bottle of water please?"

Jasper handed me the bottle of water and lead me back to the table. I looked at the clock and realized we had been dancing for hours. It was already two in the morning. "We should probably be heading home, it's late and Bella needs some sleep." Jasper said.

I grabbed my water and followed the others out to the car. The cool summer air felt nice on my face. "I'm gonna run home. I need to stop and hunt. Being in a room full of humans for that long took its toll on me." Jasper said.

"Sure it wasn't what you and Bella were doing on the dance floor." Emmett mumbled. I couldn't be sure if that's exactly what he said, it was to low for me to really make out. "I mean I'll go with you. I could use a run." Emmett said after Rose jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

Rose gave her husband a kiss and we told the boys that we would see them at home. Me and Rose climbed into the car and headed home. I knew she wanted to ask me tons of questions but was refraining from them.

"Go ahead Rose, I know they're coming."

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" She asked a little shocked.

"I watched you and Emmett and Jasper helped a lot. I'm pretty sure he gave me a boost of confidence."

"That's not all you gave him." Rose muttered. "So have you figured out how you feel about Jasper? I pretty sure you made that loud and clear tonight." She said with a giggle.

"I think I have. I knew that I have been feeling something weird but I didn't think that I was starting to fall for him. I just thought that it was a bother sister bond. I have really been thinking about this a lot lately actually. Do you think he feels the same way?" This was the one question I was afraid to find out the answer too.

"I know he does Bella. He feels the same way you do. He doesn't think that you like him back in that sense. He thinks you only see him as a protective older brother. He really cares for you Bella. You need to talk to him about it."

I nodded and thought about how I would tell him. I went through many different scenarios in my head of ways to tell him. I settled on one that I thought would get his attention. I would put my plan into action when we got home tonight.


	14. The River

A/N: Still dont own twilight.

Chapter 14 The River

We arrived home before the boys. Esme and Carlisle were already back from their hunt and were sitting in the living room when we walked through the door. "How was your evening girls?" Esme asked.

"It was a lot of fun and Jasper even got Bella to loosen up and dance." Rose said with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. Where are the boys?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper needed a run and to go hunting after the night he had." Rose said with a giggle. She was not so subtlety indicating that something had occurred.

"Really." Esme said with curiosity dripping from the word.

Carlise could tell that this was not something he wanted to hear so he told Esme that he had some reading he needed to finish before he showed us campus tomorrow. He gave her a kiss and headed for the stairs. "Tell me what happened" Esme said after he had gone upstairs. She sounded like a teenager who was getting the juicy gossip.

I decided that I didn't want to hear what Rose was going to tell Esme, so I headed up to my room. I figured that I didn't have much time until Jasper came home and I wanted to be ready when he returned. I needed to calm myself down or I wasn't going to be able to tell him how I felt.

When I got to my room, I turned on my computer. I noticed that I had an entire library of music on my computer and assumed the same music was on my ipod. I tuned the music on and laid down on my bed. I needed to keep my head clear if I had any hope of telling Jasper how I felt.

I didn't know that Jasper had returned until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I didn't say anything for a minute but let his sent wash all over me. It always calmed me down.

"Jasper, do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked. I wanted to be able to talk to him out of range of vampire ears.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to show you if you don't mind. We have to run there though." He seemed really excited about it.

"Sure that's fine." I said with a smile. I followed him out of my room and down the stairs. We told Esme and Rose that we were going out. I could tell that they were still discussing us because they both gave us the "I wonder that they are gonna do" look and were trying very hard not to laugh.

We stepped out on to the porch and I shivered. I didn't realize it had been so cold out. "I'll be right back." Jasper told me. Before I had time to answer he was back and handing me one of his sweatshirts. I didn't question it. I just put his hoodie. It smelled like him and was a little big on me.

Jasper grabbed me and helped me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I tucked my head between his shoulder blade and his neck. He took off running toward the forest. I was used to running by now because I had done it with Edward so many times and it didn't make me sick anymore.

I liked being so close to Jasper. As we ran I thought about different ways to tell him. We ran for about ten minutes before he came to a stop. He put me down on the ground and took my hand in his. He pulled me along through the trees for a few minutes and then stopped.

"Close you eyes I want to surprise you." I closed my eyes as I was told and let Jasper lead me the rest of the way. When we stopped I felt him release my hand and then wrap both arms around my waist. "Open them" He whispered into my ear.

The sight in front of me was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I was on a cliff that over looked the forest and the river that ran through the forest. I could see the clear sky with the moon and the stars above me. I turned to Jasper and I had tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. He led me a little further and than sat on the ground. He pulled me down with him and sat me on his lap. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about Bella." He said.

I knew what was coming but he didn't have to say it. I put my finger up to his lips to stop him from saying it. "Don't" I then leaned in and kissed him.

I put everything I had into this kiss. All of the hurt that Jasper had made better, all of the trust I had for him, all of the lust that I had felt and most of all, the love that I had finally admitted I had for him. I caught him off guard at first but he responded to my kiss very quickly. I could feel the love and trust in his kiss as well. I pulled back for a minute to look at his face. I wanted to make sure that I hadn't been out of line and pushed him too far. His eyes were a bright butterscotch color and were sparkling like I had never seen them sparkle.

We had told each other everything we needed to in our kiss. I could feel the love and trust coming off of Jasper and for once he wasn't trying to influence my emotions but show me how he was feeling. He leaned in again and started to kiss me again. Kissing him was different from kissing Edward. His lips were hard granite just like Edwards but his seem to mold to mine. He put his hands on either side of my face and my hands wondered up to his hair. This kiss had more passion and want in it than the last one. I pulled myself closer to him wanting to close the distance between us. I knew that he would soon have to break the kiss because of his blood lust but until he did, I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I had to remind myself to breath because I was starting to feel the all so familiar light headedness that I used to get when kissing Edward. I didn't want this kiss to end but all too soon he broke it. He gave me one final kiss then pulled back putting his forehead on mine.

We sat there like this, both breathing hard, for a few seconds. His eyes had been starting to turn black but were returning to there normal color now. We just stared into each others eyes, neither one wanting to break the silence.

"Isabella, I think I'm falling in love with you." Jasper finally said, breaking the silence. "I don't want you to think that I'm settling for you since Alice left me because that is not the case. You are a beautiful, clumsy, intelligent, cunning creature that has captured my attention. I find myself wantint to hold you closer to me and never let you go. I want to always be able to protect you and face your problems together with you. I want to be the one that you spend eternity with."

I could feel the tears starting to well up again but I pushed them back down. "Jasper, you were the one who was able to put me back together after Edward broke me. You knew what I was going through and I was able to talk to you about everything. I am always learning something new with you and I enjoy just being in your company. I get antsy when I don't know where you are and I don't like not being with you. I feel like I can be myself when I'm with you. At first I just thought that it might be because I needed to get my mind off of Edward but the more I'm with you the more I realize that I need you."

I had just told Jasper everything that I was feeling and it felt amazing to get it all off of my chest. I knew that he could feel what I was feeling and the things I didn't say he could feel. I felt like Jasper could be my other half for the rest of eternity. I loved Edward and I always would but Jasper was the keeper of the key to my heart.

I curled up onto his lap and laid my head on his chest. We sat there for an immeasurable amount of time. I never wanted this moment to end. I finally felt like all was right in my life and the pieces had fallen into place. Being in Jasper's arms was where I was meant to be. We had said all that we needed to say and the rest we understood with out saying. I loved him and he loved me and that was all that mattered now. We would work out all of the details in the morning. I let out a yawn realizing that I was probably close to 4 in the morning. "Sleep my Bella. We will talk about this in the morning." Jasper said. Then his whispered in my ear, "I love you" The last thing I remember was Jasper humming to me and running his fingers through my hair.


	15. Suprise

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but i had a lot going on and things. I know that not an excuse but here is the next chapter. I will be updating like usual hopefully from now on. :) And i still don't own twilight.**

Chapter 15 Suprise

I was awoken by a gentle shake. I could tell that I hadn't been asleep long and I was still a little groggy. I realized that we were still sitting on the cliff and I was still in Jasper's arms. "Sorry to wake you but I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." Jasper whispered in my ear. I leaned back into Jasper and laid my head on his chest. Not only was I in a beautiful place with a greek god, but I was watching a gorgeous sunrise. I truly was one of the luckiest people in the world.

We sat and watched the sunrise in silence. I knew that Jasper and I still had some things to work out but the moment was to perfect to ruin with my voice.

When the sun had completely risen, Jasper scooped me up and cradled me in his arms. "Go back to sleep Bella." He said kissing me on my forehead. He took off running toward home and the gentle motion of him running put me back to sleep.

I woke up and realized that I was back at the house in my bed. I sat up and started to panic when I realized Jasper wasn't anywhere to be seen. I then saw that note that was on the pillow next to me.

_Bella,_

_Went out to hunt with Rose and Emmett. We aren't going far, I will be back soon._

_Jasper_

I didn't like not waking up to him but was glad that he would return home shortly. I looked over at the clock and realized that it was almost noon. I hopped up out of bed and decided to get ready for the day. I had wasted too much of it in bed already.

I walked down the hall with my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I turned the shower on and looked in the mirror. I had a sparkle in my eyes that I hadn't seen since I had first started to date Edward. I climbed into the shower and let the hot water run over my body relaxing me. I blocked all thoughts that dealt with working out this new relationship with Jasper. After about twenty minutes I dried off and put my clothes on. I dried my hair and took my stuff back to my room. I could smell food coming from the kitchen and decided to head downstairs.

Esme had just put a plate full of food on the table for me and was starting to clean up the kitchen when I entered. "Thank you" I said sitting down to eat. She really had gotten good at cooking for me.

"You're welcome, dear. I herd you get up and knew you would be hungry after your shower. They should be home from hunting anytime now and Carlisle went to get all of your books and schedules for you." She said with a smile.

I ate in silence while Esme cleaned up the kitchen. When I had finished, she took my plate and washed it. She sat down across from me again and began to give me a motherly stair. "Where were you and Jasper at so late last night? You didn't get home until about 6:30 and he was carrying you while you were asleep." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"We had some things that we needed to talk about. We took a run and then he showed me a place he said that Carlisle had showed them earlier in the week. We talked about some things and then I feel asleep. He just let me sleep and woke me up long enough for us to be able to watch the sunrise together. I fell asleep as he was running back here I guess." She let a small smile play on her lips after I explained. I knew that I couldn't hide this from her and I felt it best to tell her when everyone else was out of the house.

"What did you and Jasper need to discuss? Would it have anything to do with the way you too have been acting lately?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I think that we should wait and tell you after we have worked everything. We will tell you all together." I didn't want to say something to her that Jasper didn't want her to know yet.

"Well dear, there is something I need to tell you." She didn't look to happy about what she was about to tell me. Many different things ran through my head while I waited for what it was she had to say. "Alice and Edward are coming to visit." That was not at all what I wanted to hear. I could feel myself start to slip off of the chair. Just then I felt cold arms wrap around me and pick me up. Jasper sat down where I had just been sitting and pulled me onto his lap.

I buried my head in his chest while he held me. I knew that Edward had Alice but he would be furious that I was involved with Jasper. I knew that it shouldn't matter to me what Edward thinks now but I was afraid for Jasper. I didn't want him to half to fight his brother just for me. And then my mind flickered to Alice. Would she be upset with me that I had moved on to Jasper? How would she feel about her ex-husband dating her ex-best friend?

I tried to get my emotions in check because I didn't want Jasper to doubt my feeling for him. I finally picked my head up from his chest and noticed that we were alone.

"They wanted to give us some space. I'm pretty sure they know there is more going on between us than just brother and sister. I also know that Esme told you that to warn you and so we could work things out." He said sounding sad. I really hope he didn't regret this already.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked hoping to be wrong.

He stared at me for a minute, I guess gauging to see what my reacttion was going to be to what he had to say. "You feel scared and panicked. I can also feel a little bit of regret coming from you. If you don't want to do this we don't half to. I came give you more time."

"Jasper" I said staring into his eyes. I needed him to understand that this is what I wanted and needed. "I am scared for you and what Edward's reaction might be to this. I don't want you to get hurt. I am panicked because I don't know how Alice is going to react to me being with her ex-husband and I feel regret because I knew you could feel all of my emotions and I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"So you're sure this is what you want?" Jasper asked staring into my eyes. I know he wanted to be sure that this was what I wanted.

"With all of my heart" I whispered back. That was all he needed to hear before his lips came crashing into mine. He kissed me with passion and want. When I was starting to feel light headed, he broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. I was gasping for breath as Jasper kissed up and down my neck. He proceeded to make his was down my neck and across my collar bone. I was slowly losing all of my control. He then brought his lips back to mine.

"Get a room!" Emmett said walking into the kitchen. Me and Jasper broke apart gasping for air and laughing. Even though he didn't need it his chest was heaving just as hard as mine was for air. I could feel my checks getting hot from a blush that I knew was as bright red as a tomato.

The rest of the family then filled into the kitchen after Emmett. Rose and Esme had grins on the faces and I could tell that Carlisle was trying to hold in a laugh. I looked back at Jasper. "Time to officially tell them I guess."

Jasper gave me a huge smile and turned to his waiting family. "I'm sure you all know but I guess we are going to tell you officially. Bella and I are together." Rose jumped at me and pulled me into a hug. It was akward because Jasper refused to let me go. Esme also came over and gave me a hug as well. Emmett gave Jasper a high five and Carlisle gave Jasper a pat on the back.

"Maybe Jasper won't treat you like you're so breakable and have so many boundaries. Plus he has a lot more experienced than our little Eddie." Emmett said while wiggling his eyebrow and punching Jasper in the arm. I went beet red and Rose slapped Emmett in the back of the head. That was not something that I really wanted to think about right now let alone with my whole family in the room.

"We just wanted to let you guys know since Alice and Edward will be here tomorrow. Telling them might not go over so well." Jasper said sounding a little sad.

"I will make sure peace is kept." Carlisle said sounding very fatherly. I wasn't afraid for myself but more for Jasper and what it might do to the family. I didn't want to cause more problems. Esme would be crushed if two of her "children" decided to not be part of the family anymore.

"Everything will be fine." Jasper whispered picking me up and taking me to my room. He put me on the bed and laid down next to me. He pulled me up to lay on his chest. "I promise nothing is going to happen to me or you." I could feel the truth in his statement and felt comfort with his words.

After laying like this for a while I got a sly smile on my face. I was wondering about what Emmett had said earlier about boundaries and things. I pulled myself up so that I was eye level with Jasper "So where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" I said letting a smirk spread across my face.

Jasper returned my smile with one of his own. "Right here" He said pressing his cold hard lips to mine once again.


	16. No Boundires

A/N: I don't own Twilight :( Hope you enjoy the new chapter i am hoping to get back in to the swing of updating regulalrly again.

Chapter 16 No Boundries

Kissing Jasper was nothing like kissing Edward. I could feel all of the emotion that Jasper put into his kiss. I loved the way his lips moved in perfect harmony with mine. Eventually we had to break the kiss so that I could breathe but Jasper never took his lips from my skin, he just moved down to my neck. I was starting to not be able to put coherent thoughts together as Jasper continued his assault on my neck.

When Jasper thought that I had my breathing under control he moved back to my lips. His hands were playing with the hem of my shirt and his colds hand left a hot trail along my skin where ever they touched.

I pushed lightly on Jasper's shoulder and he flipped us so that I was on top of him. I continued my kissing down his neck to the collar of his shirt. I started to unbutton his shirt leaving a kiss where every button had once been closed. I could feel his chest rumble with a purr as I made my way down his chest. I unbuttoned the last button and made my way back up his chest. He pulled me back up to his lips but I then let my hands wonder over his sculpted chest. I pushed his shirt over his shoulders as he flipped us again so that he was on top of me. He made sure that he held himself up so that I couldn't feel much of his weight.

He then moved his kisses to my neck. He pushed the collar of my shirt out of the way so that he could have better access to my neck and collar bones. His hands were traveling up and down my body running over all of my curves. I tried to hold in my moan but I wasn't able to. I felt his lips curl up into a smile as he herd me. I arched my back toward trying to press our bodies closer together.

We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours but I knew it was only about 20 minutes. When we broke apart we were both panting, his was unnecessary though. I laid my head on his chest and listened as our breathing became regular again. I was glad that I didn't have to have as many boundaries with Jasper as I had with Edward.

My stomach then chose to growl letting Jasper know that I was hungry. "Dinner time for the human" Jasper laughed. He picked me up and carried me down stairs to the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen for what I wanted for dinner and settled on spaghetti because it was quick and easy to make. Jasper sat at the table while I cooked talking about random things. The classes we would be taking this semester and the different things that we would do. I was excited to get to spend the semester with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I just hoped that I didn't have to take a lot of math classes.

After I ate and did the dishes I headed up to take a shower. Jasper followed me up to my room. Jasper handed me some pj's that he wanted me to wear for the night and I raised my eyebrow at him. "They are nice and soft, nothing fancy or anything" He said giving me a sincere smile. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the pj's and headed for the bathroom.

I turned the water on and hopped into the shower. I washed myself quickly feeling antsy from being away from Jasper. I really liked where my relationship with Jasper had gone. He was able to fix my broken heart after Edward had ripped it to shreds again.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I took one last look in the mirror and then headed back to my room. Jasper was sitting on my bed reading a book when I closed the door. I went over to the bed and sat next to Jasper. He pulled me onto his lap and pressed his check up against mine.

"Mmmmm. So warm" He murmured against my skin. After a few minutes he ran his nose down my chin and then down my neck. He made this circuit a few times then placed a kiss behind my ear. "You smell amazing when you're wet" He said.

"You should be heading to bed. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow with Edward and Alice coming to visit. Sleep well my beautiful Bella." He said giving me one last kiss then pulling the covers back and tucking me in. He wrapped his arms around me and started to hum different songs as I drifted off to sleep. I felt safe in Jasper's arms and felt that we would be able to handle Edward and Alice tomorrow no matter what their reaction was. I hoped that they would be happy but I knew that wasn't possible.

I woke up the next morning to hushed whispers outside of my room. It was Rose telling someone to leave me alone and that I would wake up when I wanted to. I knew that Edward was hear and wanted to see me now. I wanted if anyone had told him about me and Jasper dating. I decided that I was time for me to wake up but I wasn't ready to talk to Edward yet. I would use as much time as I could to get ready for the day before I choose to talk to him.

I rolled over and snuggled closer to Jasper. I placed a kiss on his chest. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Jasper asked as he kissed me on the lips.

"Good." I smiled as I gave him another kiss. I herd another knock on the door and sighed.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing in there while she's sleeping?" Edward said. He didn't sound too happy about things. I wondered if he knew that Jasper has stayed with me every night since he broke up with me. Well he was going to going to find out later if he didn't.

I got out of bed and headed to the door. I opened it just enough so that Edward could see Jasper still lying on my bed. Jasper was tucked under one of the blankets and didn't have a shirt on. He usually just laid down with me in a pair of pajama pants. I didn't mind his lack of clothing one bit but I still wasn't used to seeing him without his shirt.

"Can I help you Edward?" I asked in a very annoyed voice. I watched his eyes turn black and his jaw drop when he took in the sight of Jasper on my bed. "I wasn't ready to get up yet and I don't appreciate you banging on my door trying to wake me up." Jasper then got up from the bed and came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward let out a loud growl and stared at Jasper as if he was about to rip his head off.

"Can I help you Edward?" Jasper asked in a calm tone. He had a smile playing on his lips clearly amused at the affect this was having on Edward. He just stood there for a second trying to come up with something he could say. Before he could say anything I spoke.

"Well while you are thinking about what you are going to say I'm going to take a shower and get ready." Jasper handed me some clothes for the day and my bag. I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the bathroom. I watched Edwards jaw drop for a second time this morning as another loud growl erupted from his chest. I just continued to make my way to the bathroom with a smile on my face.

I knew that I had taken one last night but I wasn't ready to talk with Edward yet. I got to the bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror. I had a smirk still on my face and a sparkle in my eye. I was going to make Edward feel just how hurt I was when he told me he was leaving me for Alice. This was going to be quite a fun visit for me and Jasper. I then turned the water on in the shower and climbed in thinking about all of the things that I could do with Jasper while Edward and Alice were here. I knew that Jasper wouldn't mind toying with them a little either.


	17. Telling Edward and Alice

A/n: I don't own any of twilight

Chapter 17 Telling Edward and Alice

After I got out of the shower I put on my clothes and blow dried my hair. I decided that it would take more time if I blow dried it and I wanted to stall. I went back to my room after I did everything in the bathroom that I possible could. When I got to my room there was a surprise waiting for me.

Alice and Rose were both sitting on my bed and Jasper was nowhere to be found. "So, you and Jasper?" Alice asked. She seemed like she was happy for me but was a little annoyed by it.

"Yeah. I hope that's ok with you. I wouldn't want to lose you as my friend or my sister again." I said to Alice. I really didn't want to lose her but at the same time I was hoping that she was a little upset about it. I was still a little angry with the fact she ran off with Edward but I didn't want to really hurt her and hoped that she would get over it.

She gave me a small smile but I could tell she wasn't happy. "He was the one that helped me put myself back together after you and Edward left us and we became good friends. We each started to get feelings for the other one and it just snowballed from there." I could feel the huge smile that was on my face. I really was happy being with Jasper and I just hoped that he was with me as well. Who knows, maybe sometime down the road Jasper will change me and I will get with him what I wanted with Edward. "How are things with you and Edward?"

"Well, not really that great actually, he just seems so distant sometimes. I feel like he is thinking about something else all the time. I hope that he snaps out of it, I didn't give everything up with Jasper for Edward to decide he didn't want me anymore." Alice sounded a little bitter and sad at the same time. "Don't get me wrong I love Edward but I still really love Jasper too. I guess that's why I can't truly be happy for the two of you. I still wish that it was me he held at night." She finished hanging her head. I knew that she was hurting but I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy. Now she knows a little of how I felt when they broke the news to us.

"WHAT!! YOU'RE WHAT?!" We heard yelled through the house followed by several growls. I guess Edward had found out a little bit more than he wanted to. It was very harsh sounding and made me shiver a little bit. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" My full name then rawred through the house. I rolled my eyes and got up to head down stairs.

"Bella, you might want to let him cool off for a little bit. He seems really upset." Rose said looking worried. I knew that Edward would never hurt me no matter how mad he was at me. I also knew that Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were down there and none of them would let Edward hurt me in any way.

I opened the door and ran right into something cold and hard. It was a very livid Edward. His eyes were pitch black and his fits were in tight balls. "If you want to speak to me about something then you will move out of the way and let me go to the living room." I said matter of factly. He stood in the way for a minute then stomped to the side to let me pass. I walked past him and headed down the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme were both sitting on the love seat. Carlisle had a hold of Esme's hand and they both looked like they knew this was coming. Jasper was sitting in a chair across for the love seat. I smiled at him and he returned it. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I herd another series of growls and knew that Edward had followed me into the living room.

"What are you thinking? Are you crazy, he could kill you! He doesn't have the self control to be able to be around like this, let alone all the time. How could you let him sleep in your bed?" The questions just kept coming and they were starting to make my head spin. How could he accuse Jasper of those things? I trusted him and that is all that mattered. No one else in the family seemed to have a problem with how close me and Jasper were. I suddenly felt a surge of anger and knew that I had to put Edward in his place. This was my relationship and it was going to be with whom ever I wanted it to be with.

"What makes you think that you have a right to say any of those things? You were the one who left me for my best friend, remember? Jasper has more self control then you give him credit for and if I think that he has enough self control to be around me then he is going to be around me. Jasper has been staying in my room since the night you told me you were in love with Alice. He hasn't killed me yet and I don't really think he is going to. You need to stop spending so much time worrying about me and focus on your own relationship." I was yelling by this point but was no where near done. I paused for a second to catch my breath but before I could start again Edward was in a crouch ready to attack Jasper as growls erupted from his one after the other.

"How dare you touch her like that!" Jasper must have played yesterdays events over in his head for Edward to see. This was the last straw for me. Edward had no right to tell me that I wasn't aloud to kiss my own boyfriend. I stood up from Jasper's lap and walked over to Edward. He stood up but still had his hands clutched in fists.

"Edward, you were the one who ended our relationship. You have no right to sit here and tell me that I am not aloud to move on because you are jealous. I have every right to like Jasper. He was the one who fixed me." I was poking him in the chest by now and he was backing up. I don't know where my sudden burst of anger came from but I was glad for it. "You were my world, my everything. You ripped my heart into so many pieces that I didn't think it was possible for it to be put back together. Someone was finally able to make me happy and was able to put me back together and you tell me that you aren't happy for me. You said that you wanted to let me down easy and you wanted me to be able to move on and when I do you tell me that I'm not aloud. I'm sorry Edward but you have no say in my life anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me."

Tears were now streaming freely down my face by the time I had finished my speech. He just stared at me with his mouth hung open. He gave me one last look then turned on his heel and ran out the door. I had run out of energy from yelling at Edward and could feel my legs giving out. I felt two cold arms wrap around me and pick me up. Jasper carried me to the chair and pulled me into his chest. I laid my head on it and cried. I cried again for losing Edward, I cried because Edward didn't think that Jasper was good enough for me, I cried because I know now that Edward still loves me and part of me still loves him but I will never be able to go back to him and I cried because Jasper had to see me do that and now knew how Edward felt about us.

I didn't want Jasper to regret being with me. I was scared that if or when Edward and Alice separated that Jasper would go back to her. I knew she still loved him and that he still loved her. I knew however that if that did happen that I wouldn't be able to go back to Edward. He had hurt me too much and my heart couldn't take it.

"Bella, don't worry I not going to go back to Alice. I hope that you really believe me." He sounded very sincere but I couldn't see his face because I have too many tears in my eyes. He started to run his fingers through my hair and I fell asleep in his arms exhausted from the emotions that I had just let out.


	18. Preparing for school

Chapter one My world turned upside down

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I have finals and then moving back from school and life was just really crazy for a while. I ahev lots of spare time now and will be able to update regularly again. Here is the first of the new chapters. Hope you enjoy. I still don't own twilight. :(

Chapter 18 Preparing for School

I woke up with my head still reeling from the fight I had with Edward. I was not going to let Edward tell me who I was aloud to date. I couldn't believe that he even thought for a second that it would be ok.

I started to fell for Jasper but quickly realized that he was no where to be found. I groaned and decided it was time for a shower.

I looked over at the clock and it read 6:30 in the morning. It was way too early for me to be awake but I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I had fallen asleep really early yesterday and had already slept too much. I made my way to the bathroom wiping the sleep out of my eyes as I went.

I looked at my face in the mirror and noticed that my eyes were puffy and red. I must have cried a lot in my sleep. It was then that I decided that I had cried enough over Edward and Jasper would never see me cry over him again. I ran a brush through my hair and jumped in the shower.

After I was ready for the day I headed down stairs to find someone and some breakfast. I succeed with both when I found Esme in the kitchen making me breakfast. Rose was sitting the take talking with me as she cooked.

"Good morning dear. I herd you on you way to the shower and decided you would probably want some breakfast. Isn't it pretty early for you to be awake?" She asked.

"I just decided that I couldn't sleep anymore. Where is Jasper?" I asked as a small blush came across my checks.

"All of the boys went hunting. They should be home soon. Jasper didn't think you would be up this early." Rose answered. I really was a little disappointed that Jasper wasn't there when I had woken up but I know he needs to hunt. Maybe he and Edward can work some things out while they are hunting.

"School starts in two days. When the boys get back, the four of us are going to go pick up our schedules and books that we are going to need for class." Rose said. I shock my head telling her I understood.

Esme sat my breakfast in front of me and I didn't realize how hungry I was until I looked down and noticed I had finished my breakfast in a matter of minutes. "Carlisle and I will be heading out tomorrow morning. We will see you all at Thanksgiving break." Esme said with a smile.

"You don't have to go yet." I said hoping they would decided to stay. I was really going to miss them.

"Yes we do dear. Carlisle needs to get back to work and I have some things that I need to get done as well."

"The boys are home." Rose said getting up and making her way to the front do to greet Emmett. I couldn't hear the car but I didn't have the best hearing in a house full of vampires. Esme and I followed Rose toward the door. We sent and stood out on the porch while we waited for them to get out of the car. Jasper and Emmett were fighting about something and Edward looked like someone had just run over his puppy. Carlisle was the only one who had noticed us standing on the porch. He gave his wife a warm smile while he made his was toward her.

Jasper and Emmett finally noticed that Rose and I were standing on the porch when they herd the door close. Esme and Carlisle had gone in followed by Edward. They walked over to us with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey I didn't think you would be up yet, it's still pretty early." Jasper said while wrapping both of his arms around me.

"I slept a really long time and decided that I would rather get up." I said. "I missed you this morning."

"I'm sorry but I didn't think that you were going to be up this early." He said while placing a kiss on the top of my head. "Did Rose tell you that we need to go pick up all of our things for school today?"

"Yes. What time do they open?" I knew it was only around 7:30 and didn't think they would be open yet.

"Well we can go look around campus for a while and then we can pick up our schedules at 9. The book store opens then as well."

"Sounds like a plan." I said with a smile. I was going to get to spend the whole day with Jasper and my sister and brother.

We told Esme and Carlisle that we were heading out and would be back later. Esme gave us each a hug and told the boys to behave. We rode in Rose's BMW to school. It was turning out to be the perfect day for vampires, about 60 degrees and completely cloudy.

Campus was absolutely beautiful. The buildings were old and had some many stories to tell. Jasper knew a lot about the campus and was able to tell me stories about everything on campus as we walked.

"How do you know so much about this place?" I asked after about the 20th story that Jasper had told me.

"I've gone to school here twice before this. I have a philosophy degree and history degree. This time I thought that I would try the English department with you." He said returning the smile that I had given him.

We met up with Rose and Emmett a little after nine outside of the registrar's office. We all went in together to retrieve our schedules. Rose and Emmett were both trying their hand at engineering. It would help Rose with mechanics and Emmett would follow Rose to the ends of the earth.

"Look Rosie, we have all of our classes together. And we even have two of them with Jasper and Bella." Emmett said with a smile on his face. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Bella and I have all our classes together as well." Jasper said before giving me a small kiss.

"How do you know, I haven't even looked at mine yet." I asked. He probably pulled some strings or something.

"I called in a couple of favors to get you in all of the same classes." He said with a grin. Yep, I knew it was something like that. Stupid vampires.

"Well let's go get our books. It's getting to be about lunch time." Rose said grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the bookstore.

The book store was a lot more busy then I thought it would be since it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. While we were waiting in line I figured I would grab the other things that I would need. "I'm going to grab some notebooks and stuff. Do you need anything?"

"Grab enough for all four of us. We each have four classes and then grab any extra one for each of us. And some pencils and pens." Rose said. "I'll take you schedule and get you books if you not back before we are waited on."

I decided that I would get the colors I thought they all would like. I picked out pink and red for Rose, green and orange for Emmett, black and bright blue for Jasper and midnight blue and white for me. I was looking at pencils and pens when I herd a male voice that sounded a lot closer to me then I was comfortable with.

"Hey beautiful. I've seem to have forgotten my phone number. Can I have yours?" He was leaning against the shelf and was only about a foot away from me. He had dark brown hair with blonde tips and hazel eyes. He was wearing kaki pants and a dark green polo shirt with the collar popped.

Before I had a chance to answer, Jasper was wrapping his arms around me in a protective manner. "She's already taken. Why don't you go try your cheesy pick up lines on some brood blonde that might actually fall for them."

"Why don't you let the lady answer for her self. She might like what she sees better than what she has." He said. He had a cheesy grin plastered across his face and was probably thinking things I didn't want to know about. I could feel a growl growing in Jasper chest.

I suddenly got an idea that I hoped would help this guy get the picture pretty quickly. I turned around and kissed Jasper with all the passion I could muster up. I didn't care if we were in a public place, all I cared about was that this creep got the picture. I ran my hands up and down Jasper's chest finally leaving then to rest on his belt buckle.

When I finally pulled away from Jasper he had a dazed look on his face. I chuckled to myself in my head and turned to see if my admirer had gotten the point. "I'm pretty content with the guy I have thanks. There is not better view then the one I have now." I said tugging on Jasper's arm and pulling him with me toward Rose and Emmett in line.

Emmett high fived me when we reached them and Rose looked like she would be crying from laughing so hard if she were able too. "Well done." She said patting me on the back.

"Jasper are you ok. Come back to earth Jasper." Emmett said while laughing and waving his hand in front of Jasper.

"I'm fine Emmett." Jasper said while shaking his head.

We finished buying what we needed and headed to the car. Jasper gave me a big hug before we got into the car and whisper into my ear. "When do I get to mark my territory?" I could feel my blush burning on my face as I slid into the car.


	19. The Frist Day of Classes

A/N: Twilight is not mine

Chapter 19 The First Day of Classes

The little time we had before classes started was spent relaxing and saying good bye to everyone. We would be going home for fall/Thanksgiving break in about two months.

I felt kisses being trailed down my neck while someone was whispering in my ear. "Good morning love. It's time to get ready for school."

"Five more minutes." I begged as I rolled back over.

"Sorry hun but Rose is waiting for you to get your shower and head to her room. Alice called this morning to make sure that Rose was going to help you get ready and she walked Rose thorough everything."

I groaned as I herd Rose yelling for me to hurry and get into the shower. I gave Jasper one final kiss before I headed for my shower and hell on earth.

Two hours and lots of pain later, I was ready for school. Rose had dressed me in a pair of dark blue jeans that fit my hips quite nicely and a dark blue v-neck shirt. She gave me dark blue ballet flats to complete the look. She left my hair down and curled the ends of my hair and my makeup was done naturally. I had to admit that I looked very pretty and was excited to take this next step into the new part of my life.

I walked into the kitchen as Jasper was putting my breakfast down on the table. He looked up and our eyes met. A second later I was wrapped up in his arms with him kissing every part of my face. "You look absolutely radiant." He said before sitting me down and pushing me toward the table.

After I had finished breakfast, we all gathered our things and headed out to the car. Emmett had gotten Rose to let him drive today. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday I had writing 101, which I had with Emmett and Rose as well, classic literature and math. Each of these were an hour with my first starting at 10:30, then 12:50 and my last on was at 2. On Tuesday's and Thursday's I had poetry and speech, which was the other class I had with Rose and Emmett.

My first class was classic literature so me and Jasper said goodbye to our siblings and headed to class hand in hand. We were pretty early still, thanks to Emmett's need for speed, so we got our pick of seats. We picked a seat pretty close to the back of the room. I took my book and notebook out for the class and started to prepare myself for class. The students started to pile in as the time grew closer to class time. Right before class started I noticed the creep for the bookstore walk in and take a seat a few desks over from me. He gave me a wink before he turned his attention to his backpack.

"He must not have gotten the hint from yesterday." I hissed at Jasper.

"It's the next Mike Newton." Jasper said with a chuckle.

The teacher came in just then and called the class to order. She passed out our syllabus and started to go over the different aspects of the class. She went over the list of books that we should have gotten from the book store. The list had fifteen different books on it which included authors like Chaucer, Shakespeare, Austin and others. I was really excited about this class. After we had gone over everything, she asked if we could go around the room and introduce ourselves, our major and something interesting about ourselves.

I watched as people around the room introduced themselves. I knew that I wouldn't remember any of their names. Then it was the guy from the bookstores turn.

"Hi, my name is David Baker and I'm an English Lit major. Something interesting about me is that I always get what I want." He said the last part looking directly at me. I could feel the slight blush in my checks and turned my head so that he wouldn't see. I really didn't want this guy following me around. Mike was enough in high school. I saw Jasper stiffen a little next to me and a murderous look in his eyes.

I was my turn finally. "I'm Bella Swan and I'm an English Lit. Major and I really enjoy reading. My favorite author is Jane Austin." I really didn't like being the center of attention and of course when I went to sit back down I almost missed my chair. Jasper caught this and moved the chair for me.

"I'm Jasper Hale and I am an English Lit. major as well." He said smiling down at me. "One of my favorite things to learn about is the Civil War." He said finishing up and sitting back in his seat.

After everyone had finished their introductions the teacher gave us our first assignment which was reading the first few chapters of text book. I had a little over an hour before my next class and we were supposed to meet Emmett and Rosalie for lunch.

Jasper put his things away and then stood waiting for me. When I stood he took my backpack, as well as my hand, and headed for the door. We walked in silence to the cafeteria. When we got to the cafeteria, Jasper waited in line with me and when I had gotten what I wanted, we paid and headed for the table the Rose and Emmett were already seated at. They were discussing their first class when we sat down.

"How was class?" Rose asked.

"I'm excited. It sounds like it's going to be a really fun class and she seems to be an interesting teacher. We have a really great list of books that we are going to read this semester too." I said remembering back to the class.

"The guy from the bookstore is in our class." Jasper said with dislike clear in his voice. "He is the same major as us and he was throwing more lust at Bella then I have felt in a very long time. When the teacher asked us to introduce ourselves and tell the class something interesting about ourselves, he had the never too look right at Bella and say "I always get what I want". He is really asking for it." Jasper was very worked up by this point. I started to rub circles on the back of his hand and places a kiss on his check.

"Jasper, it doesn't matter what he thinks. Just remember you're the one I kissed in the bookstore and you are the one that I go home with every night." I said trying to sooth him.

Just as Jasper started to calm down, David decided that he was going to try to make another pass at me. "Hey Bella. There is a start of the semester party Saturday night at Theta Chi and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I can't believe that he had the audacity to come over her and ask me when I was sitting with Jasper and my family. I know that my face showed the shock that I was feeling. "I'm pretty sure that my little sister has made it very clear that she is not interested nor would she ever be interested in you. I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone." Emmett said standing up next to David. The muscles in his are were tightening and he had a menacing look on his face. He must of towered over him by five or six inches. It would have scared anyone but not David.

"Why don't you let her answer for herself." He said looking at me again.

"My brother is right. I'm really not interested and would like it if you would leave me alone please." It was not like me to be so forward with someone but he was crossing some major lines. Not even Mike was this bad.

"Well if you decide to go, then maybe I will see you there." He said before leaving and heading over to a group of guys I could only assume were his friends.

"Wow that kid is a real creep. If you have any major problems with him let me and I will take care of them." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose. So how war you guys' first class?"

Emmett then launched into a detailed account of their class. He talked about the different kids and the fun things the teacher said they would be doing. It was a science class so they had a three hour lab once a week on Thursdays. That would be the day that me and Jasper would spend at the library while we waited for them to finish. He seemed really excited about the class.

"Well our writing class starts in about 20 minutes. We should probably be heading over there." Jasper finally spoke. It was the first time he had spoken since David had interrupted us. We all got up and headed for the exit.

As we were walking to class a group of guys who looked like they could be juniors or seniors approached Rose.

"We couldn't help but notice you from across campus and was wondering if you would like to come to a party at our fraternity house this Saturday?" One of them asked. "You can bring you pretty friend with you too." Another one added nodding toward me.

"I don't really think my boyfriend and her brother would like that very much. Sorry guys." Rose said while Emmett put his arm around her waist. You could clearly see his muscles through his shirt.

We turned and walked away before any of them had a chance to recover. Rose and I were still laughing by the time we had reached out classroom. We took seats in the back of the class room again.

The rest of the day passed by in the same fashion. My teachers passing out the syllables for the class, going over everything and then doing introductions. By the end of the day I had 2 chapters to read, a paper to write about my summer and some math problems to see what I remembered about math. It was going to be a long night full of homework when I got home.


	20. Preparing for the Party

A/n: I don't own anything :(

Chapter 20 Preparing for the Party

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. I was slowly falling into a routine. I would wake up, get ready with Rose, head to school, beat David off with a stick and then come home and do my homework.

David was still trying to get my attention and was getting a great deal braver as the week went on. He had even resorted to sending me candy and flowers. Jasper was not thrilled when I entered the kitchen with them either. I knew that Jasper had no competition when it came to David but sometimes I wondered if he knew there was no competition. I made a promise to myself that day that I would show him that he had nothing to worry about.

Emmett had decided that he wanted to go to the big frat party that was going on this weekend. Something about never pledging a fraternity before but wanting to know what it was like. Rose just rolled her eyes at him when he told us he wanted to go. We all agreed to go with him to keep him out of trouble. Emmett in a house full of drunken college kids could never turn out well.

Rose had decided that we would go shopping Thursday night to get outfits for the party. She said that it was our duty as Jasper and Emmett's dates to be the hottest girls there. I agreed with her. I wanted to look good for Jasper. That was going to be the night that I made it very clear to David that I was off limits.

I had finished my homework and was ready to go shopping so I went looking for Rose.

I walked down to the living room. "Rose" I said in a normal tone knowing that she would hear me know matter where she was in the house. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs seconds later.

"Ready to go?" She asked me. I shock my head yes and headed to get my jacket. I kissed Jasper goodbye as Rose did the same with Emmett and headed out to Rose's BMW.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear to the party Saturday. I had gotten a little better with not throwing fits with my new clothes and Rose even let me pick out my own outfit today. She said that I could pick my outfit out for Saturday but she had to be able to approve it.

We got to the mall and just started browsing different stores. I still wasn't really sure what I wanted yet.

We went into Abercrombie and Fitch and I spotted the perfect skirt for Saturday night. It was a short jean mini shirt. It was a darker blue jean with a wash affect. I wasn't usually one to wear skirts, let alone short skirts but when I tried it on I knew it was the one. It hung low on my hips and hugged them in just the right way. I just couldn't bend over or everyone would be getting a show. I don't know what came over me but what I did know was that I needed this skirt.

Now all I needed was a shirt to go with my skirt and a pair of shoes. After we had finished, I ended up with a dark blue corset that had small white roses that ran up the sides where it hooked in the front and white lace ribbon that laced up the back and tied in a bow. I don't know how she managed it but Rose also go me into a pair of low heals. They weren't very large and she assured me that Jasper wouldn't let me go once he saw me, so I didn't have to worry about falling.

Rose had bought a pair of low rise dark jeans and a corset that was just like mine except it was dark red with black lace ribbon. She told me that she would help me with my hair and make up that day. It was getting late, so we headed home so I could get some sleep.

The school day flew by on Friday which leaves us where I am now.

"Bella, Me and Emmett are going to go hunting tonight. We figured it would be the best since we are going to be at that party tomorrow. I know that there are going to be lots of humans and I don't want to take any chances." Jasper said. I really didn't want him to leave me but I knew that it was a necessity. I looked over at Rose, who was saying goodbye to Emmett, and she gave me an evil smile. It was then that I knew she had something planned.

Jasper bent down to give me one more kiss before he left and I deepened the kiss. I wanted to show him how much I was going to miss him and give him a little preview of tomorrow. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I let him have access to my mouth. He was defiantly not as careful as Edward was. By the time we broke apart we were both breathing hard.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too. But you know I won't be gone long." He said chuckling.

After Emmett and Jasper left, Rose grabbed me by the arm and ushered me up to her room. "Ok, so I figured that now would be a great time to teach you how to dance and some things to do that will really get Jasper's attention." She said while winking at me.

"So basically you're going to teach me to seduce my boyfriend." I said a little wearily. She just smiled and shook her head. Well at least the boys wouldn't be here to make fun of me. I was pretty sure that there was no way she was going to teach me to dance and I wouldn't be able to do much of the other stuff without blushing.

"The key to all of this is confidence. I know you can't really learn it all in the few hours we have, but if you have confidence in whatever you try, it will still be sexy. We're going to break this down into a few different things. We will start with dancing and then move to turn ons and then little things you can say or do to get his attention. Kind of like things that boys really like but will never say." She had a wicked glint in her eyes by the end of her little speech.

We started with dancing as she had said. She turned the radio on and showed me what she wanted me to do. Then she would guild my hips to do what she had shown me. The last step was to let me do it myself. After about an hour of "dancing", or trying on my part, I was actually starting to get a lot better. I was actually looking like I knew what I was doing. I was really surprised and excited. I hoped that Jasper would like it.

Rose showed me how to move my hips with the music. She also showed my how to pop my hips and how to get low. After she had finished teaching me how to dance we moved on to the talk.

"There are little things that you can do to turn him on. An example of this is grinding on him a little harder while you're dancing or turning around and blowing or whispering in his ear. Another thing you can do is place small kisses on his neck. Sway you hips when you walk just a little more and always draw attention to you hips, chest and mouth." I was trying to take mental notes while she spoke. I really hoped that I could remember all that she was telling me.

After out talk, I went and took a shower and headed to bed. I knew that I was going to have a long day tomorrow. I really hoped that after tomorrow, David would get the hint and leave me alone. I also hoped that just how deep my feelings for Jasper were, would be made very plan.

I woke up the next morning with two strong arms wrapped around me. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with two bight topaz eyes staring back at me. "Good morning Beautiful," Jasper whispered.

"Good morning." I said kissing him. He deepened the kiss but it ended soon after it started. I was a little upset but let it go knowing what was going to be occurring later on tonight.

We spent the day watching movies. It was nice to relax after a crazy first week of classes. I could tell that I was going to like college though. I really liked all of my classes and was excited to see what the rest of the semester would bring.

All too soon Rose was dragging me upstairs to get me ready for the party. She sent me to take a shower with all the hair products I would need. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around me and headed back to Rose's room. She had my clothes sitting out on her bed for me to put on when I entered.

Rose had thought of everything when it came to tonight. She even bought me a brand new panty and bra set. The panties were dark blue lacy boy shorts and the bra was a matching blue lacy bra. I put my clothes on and Rose entered the room just as I was finishing. She looked to be completely ready herself. Her hair laid down her back in long, flowing waves. She wore knee high black boots to go with her jeans and corset. I was a little jealous of her but knew that I couldn't think about that right now.

Rose started with my hair. She left it down and curled the ends of it. It covered the skin on my bare shoulders. She then did my make up but left it very natural. She didn't put any blush on me because she said that I had enough of that naturally. She put a clear pink lip gloss on my lips to match my brown eye shadow and black mascara and eye liner. She put just enough on so that you could tell that I was wearing it but not to much to look over done. When she was done, she gave me a heart lock necklace to complete my outfit. She said that the necklace would help draw attention to my neck.

I looked in the mirror and at first was a little startled by what I saw. I didn't know the girl who was staring back at me in the mirror. She looked hot. She had long brown hair that was tamed and curled slightly and she had big, bright brown eyes that had a sparkle in them. The skirt and corset hugged all of my curves in the right places and the corset made me look like I had a decent amount of cleavage. I was very pleased with the outcome and I felt very confident. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.


	21. Party Time

A/n: I don't own twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 21 Party Time

Rose headed down the stairs first. The boys were waiting in the living room playing video games. I followed Rose into the living room and she cleared her throat to let them know we were there. They must have really been wrapped up in the game to not even hear us walk in the room. Well, me at least.

When the boys turned around, both of their jaws dropped. Emmett whistled at Rose as she went over to greet him. He gave her a kiss on the check and told her she looked amazing. Jasper was still staring at me. I looked down at the ground and could feel the blush in my checks.

Before I even knew he was there, Jasper was pulling me into a big hug. He started to trail kisses down my neck. "You…look….amazing….tonight…" He said in between kisses. When he looked me in the eyes I could see a hunger there that I knew wasn't for my blood. I could feel the red creeping back into my checks.

"Man. It's going to be a long night Jasper. How the hell are we supposed to keep the guys off of these two when they look like this?" Emmett said while letting out a laugh.

"Don't worry Em, I don't plan on ever letting Bella go." Jasper said looking down at me. I looked over at Rose and she gave me a wink. I knew that it had double meaning.

We then headed out to Emmett's jeep and toward campus. I was still really nervous about the dancing part of the evening. I was still very clumsy and I knew that number went up greatly when in heels. No matter how small there were.

When we got there, the party was already in full swing. There was a line of students waiting to get in and tons that were just standing around the house. "Make sure everyone has their student ID's" Rose reminded us.

We headed to the end of the line and waited for our turn to sign in. The boys that we saw on campus our first day were walking past and noticed us.

"What are two pretty ladies doing out here waiting. We can get you guys signed in now with out waiting." One of them said. "And your dates too I guess." He added when he noticed Emmett snake his arm around Rose's waist.

"Thanks" She said giving them one of her dazzling smiles.

"No problem. My name's Ryan by the way and this is Corey." He said pointing to his friend.

"I'm Rose and this is Bella." She pointed at me and I smiled at them. "And this is Jasper, my brother and Bella's brother Emmett." She said pointing to the guys. Emmett gave me a wink that only I could see and knew that he was saying that so that the boys wouldn't get too friendly with me. I could see Corey eyeing me up and I felt Jasper pull me closer to him instinctively. I could only imagine the lust coming off of these two. Ryan was also eyeing up Rose like she was a piece of meat.

The boys took us to the front of the line and the guys who were sighing people in took our ID's. I didn't know what was going on but one of the gently grabbed my wrist and put a brightly colored paper band around it. Corey leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"In case you get thirsty later." He said giving me a smile which he was trying to be seductive with. It wasn't working. It gave me the shivers but he probably took them as good shivers, not ones out of disgust.

Rose grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the door. "Let's go check out the dance floor Bella." I noticed that the others had the same bright colored bands around their wrists.

You could hear the music blaring from outside, so when we finally got down stairs to the dance floor it was blaring. I didn't know how Rose could stand it with her sensitive hearing. The boys didn't follow us so I assumed that Jasper had followed Emmett while he checked out the house. I just hoped that Jasper could keep Emmett out of trouble and not get into trouble with him.

There were a ton of people in the basement. Lots of them I assumed were already drunk. The girls were grinding on the guys in ways I thought were not meant for public places. Rose started dancing. I rocked back and forth trying to make it look like I was trying, but I really wasn't. I was a little nervous dancing with this many people around.

When Rose noticed that I wasn't dancing with her, she grabbed my hips and started to move them for me. After a few minutes I started picking up on the beats of the songs and started dancing on my own. When Rose noticed that I was dancing on my own, she moved behind me and started to move with me. Last night she said that guys liked when girls did that.

And boy was she right. We attracted most of the guy's eyes in the room. The thing that surprised me the most was they just weren't staring at Rose, they were staring at me. This gave me a slight confidence boost and I started trying other moves that Rose had shown me.

I was so into the dancing that I didn't notice when Rose's hands were replaced with someone else's. It took me about 5 seconds to realize that those hands were not the hands that I was expecting. I turned around to see David with a goofy grin on his face.

"I didn't think you would come." He said leaning down to whisper in my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me cringe away from him. He was to drunk to realize that I was pulling away from him not wanting to dance. He turned me around put his hands on my hips. He started to rock my hips to the beat of the music and I could feel his hips moving with me. I tried to pull away from him while looking around the room trying to find one of the others.

Before I knew what was happening, David had been ripped away from me and Jasper had his hands wrapped around me. I could hear him growling at David. I laughed to myself. What ever David got he deserved. He had been warned on several occasions. Emmett was flanking Jasper with Rose in toe. He was standing at full height and you could see all of the muscles in his chest. He had a death glare on his face. It was one of the few times I had actually seem Emmett look like a vampire.

A few of the brothers of the fraternity had pulled David into one of the rooms before anything could happen. We were starting to attract attention and I assumed it was unwanted attention. I knew that I had to do something to relax Jasper before something bad happened. I looked over at Rose for a sign of what I should do and noticed that she was already working on calming Emmett down. They were now grinding in the middle dance floor and she was whispering something in his ear. He got a big goofy grin on his face. I didn't want to know what it was that she whispered to him.

I took this as my chance to put some of my skills to the test. I pulled Jasper over to where Rose and Emmett where. He was mumbling something to himself the whole time. I just shook my head and took a deep breath. I then grabbed Jasper's hands and placed them on my hips. I started to sway to the beat and then started to use some of the moves that Rose had taught me.

After a few seconds Jasper caught on to what I was doing. I could feel the hold on my hips tighten a little. I was doing pretty well if I might say so. I let a smile grace my lips. I was proud of what I had learned.

I started to grind myself a little more into him as the song went on. I was moving my body up and down him a little by the end of the song. I could feel some confidence shoot through me. After the song was finished I turned around and whispered in Jasper's ear.

"I'm glad you forgot all about that silly boy." I then started to nibble on his ear. I ran my tongue along the hollow of his ear and blew on it a little bit. He let out a quiet moan and I knew that I was doing well.

He then leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "I don't think so." He whispered with a chuckle. "I'm the one that gets to mark my territory this time." He said with a smirk on his face. He then proceeded to attack my neck with kisses.

He made his way down my neck and to the base of my throat. He then licked and sucked his way across my collar bones and made his way back up my neck. I couldn't wait any longer and I pulled him up to capture his lips with mine. He lightly nibbled on my bottom lip and I gladly let him have entrance to my mouth.

We were getting pretty heated in the middle of the dance floor but I didn't even care about that. They only thing I could think about in that moment was Jasper. His cool lips moving in time with mine, it was pure bliss. I finally had to come up for air but that didn't stop Jasper. He started to place kisses along my jaw line and then made his was to the back of my ear. It was getting hard to suppress the moan that was in my throat. He kissed me passionately one more time before we finally broke apart and I placed my fore head on his. He had the biggest smile on his face.

I saw his eyes dart behind me and he started to snicker. I turned around only to see David seething in the corner with a few of the guys in the fraternity keeping him calm. I could feel the smile that spread across my face and turned back to kiss Jasper on more time.

"Man he is really pissed off. I can feel the anger and aggression coming off of him in waves. Along with a few other emotions like jealously." Jasper said with a triumphant smile on his face. "I like being able to mark you as my territory. You're mine and you're going to be mine for eternity eventually." Jasper wrapped his arms around me while he said this.

I didn't really hear anything that Jasper said after that because I was still focused on what he had just said. 'You're going to be mine for eternity eventually'. Did that mean that Jasper was going to change me? That he was going to do the one thing that Edward could never do. I haven't really thought about becoming a vampire since Edward told me about Alice. I only wanted to be a vampire so that I could spend eternity with him. Did I want to spend my eternity with Jasper?

I realized that I had a lot of thinking to do in the near future. I knew that I loved Jasper, but was it just because he was the one that put me back together or did I really love Jasper like I did Edward. I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to love someone as much as I loved Edward let alone me loving someone as much.

"Hey is something wrong?" I herd Jasper whisper into my ear. It was then that I realized that we were dancing again but it was to a slow song. I took a look around the room and my eyes found the two people I was looking for. I saw Rosalie and Emmett dancing a few feet from us. Emmett was whispering something to her and then he dipped her down low. Rose had a huge smile on her face and was giggling about what Emmett had told her. It was rare to see Emmett being so romantic. But in that moment you could see just how happy the two of them were together. I then thought about Carlisle and Esme. They were so perfect for each other. They were like the missing puzzle piece from each others puzzle.

I then looked up at Jasper. He had curiosity in his expression and I knew it was because he could feel what I was feeling. I then felt guilty about feeling all of that doubt and hurt while he was standing there with me. My eyes quickly went to the floor. The next second his hand was pulling my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened or if I said anything to make you feel the way you feel but I'm sorry. I can't try to fix it if you don't tell me what is making you feel this doubt and guilt." He had nothing but concern and curiosity in his eyes and his voice. I started into his eyes for a minute just thinking about what he had just said. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan and if this has anything to do with eternity then I can't change the way you feel about it with me but what I can tell you is that I promise to always take care of you and love you with everything I have and am. I will always love you, even if you decide that you want to stay human for the rest of your life. I'm never going to leave you." I could hear nothing but truth ring in his voice and his eyes were shining with sincerity.

I wanted to believe every word that he had said but I was still hurt from what had happened with Edward. I wanted to trust him but there was this nagging feeling that I had that said 'what if he finds someone else just like Edward did. Then you have to spend the rest of eternity by yourself. And watch both of the men you love, love someone else.' Jasper could see that fight that was going on in my head through my eyes.

"I love you for forever. And whenever you're ready, I'm ready. Just say the words and you can be a vampire in a matter of days. I just have one condition. I don't want to get into that now thought. How about we go for a walk?" I just nodded my head. I was in even more shock now. He just said that all I had to say was I wanted to and he would change me. He only had one condition.

Jasper pulled me over to Emmett and Rose. He whispered something to them and then pulled me out of the frat house before I had a chance to see either of their reactions. We walked into the woods and once we were completely out of sight he scooped me up bridal style and started to run.

I closed my eyes and nestled my head into his chest. I thought about all that he had told me and all of the feeling I had for Jasper. I could feel the truth radiating off of him when he told me he loved me and wanted me for forever. I wanted so badly to believe him and just spend eternity with him. He also knew who to make me feel better or how to calm me down without using his powers. I loved being around Jasper and doing things with Jasper. It seemed like we never had enough time.

While I was thinking about this something hit me, and it hit me like a train going 90 miles an hour. I was in love with Jasper, truly head over heals in love. He was everything to me and the more I though about it the more I realized that I couldn't live without him. I decided in that moment that forever with Jasper was what I wanted. And when we go to where ever it was that we were going, I was going to tell him.

We finally reached our destination and Jasper put me on my feet. I opened my eyes and realized that we were at the cliff that he had taken me to when we first go here. I could see the moon reflecting off of the river and all of the stars were out again. This cliff really was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen.

"I wanted to make this perfect and wait for the right moment but I think that right now just might be the right moment." Jasper took a deep breath and grabbed my hands.


End file.
